TWINS!
by lostmoonchild
Summary: She left her past in Azarath along with the only person who could truly read her. But when a war breaks out, the past Raven tried to leave behind comes back and haunts her very being...all in the form of her twin sister.
1. PROLOGUE

lostmoonchild: alright, I decided to get this story started so it finally let me sleep at night. I don't own Teen Titans. Everything else is mine except for a few songs that MIGHT appear.

PROLOGUE

_Her flesh burned as if somebody was holding some hot object against her flesh and a silent scream escaped her pale lips as the feeling somebody was cutting through her soft skin just to watch the crimson blood pour from the wounds. "Oh Gods, please stop!" The pale girl screamed, but no sound came out._

_It took about thirty seconds afterwards for her to realize that she had no voice. She opened her eyes and let out a silent scream when she was greeted by four pairs of glowing eyes, promising her a painful death. "Wake up, little dark bird. Wake up and remember that you will forever be in my grasp." The person whispered slowly dragging the blade through the girl's flesh._

Raven woke up with a start and silently gasped her air. Her flesh still burned and she could still feel her warm blood on her flesh. Shaking, she silently got up and started up the shower not caring if that the water was freezing. She undressed and got into the shower before furiously scrubbing at the nonexistent blood that was on her pale skin and roughly shampooed her hair, determined to get the nonexistent smell out of her hair.

When she was satisfied that she was clean, she sat down and let the cold water pound her back. Something wasn't right… she never had that dream unless something was going to happen. None of Trigon's ortherbrats ever contacted each other unless something was about to happen that directly involved them and from the dream, Raven assumed something seriously wrong was about to happen.

Sighing at her conclusion, Raven slowly got out of the shower and redressed before heading down to the kitchen with the full intentions of having some tea and hopefully nobody would bother her.

But sometimes, what we hope doesn't come true.

lostmoonchild: Okay, read and review. Flames are accepted. Chapter one should hopefully be up in a week depending on if I'm working like mad since I've got cookbooks to finish and a babysitting job.


	2. Chapter 1

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the reviews! I don't own Teen Titans or any of the songs unless I say otherwise. Everybody else belongs to me.

CHAPTER ONE

All she had asked was to enjoy her tea, not to be bombarded with questions about a letter that had arrived for Raven.

Sighing, Raven opened the letter and noticed how everybody looked confused at the letter. Sighing, Raven began to read the letter out loud:

"Dearest Raven,

Hope things on Earth are good and you're getting along with the humans. As you already know, Azarath is in ruins and unfortunately a…"

Raven stopped reading out loud and read the letter, clutching the paper tightly. Her eyes showed worry and fear as she read silently. "Raven, what's wrong?" Robin asked.

"There's a plot to kill Trigon and take his throne." Raven whispered in fear. "The demons want the throne but the half demons, the ones like me, don't want a demon to take the throne."

"Dude, just have somebody who's capable of ruling take over."

"Don't you understand, Beast Boy? Azarath is nothing like Earth when it comes to choosing a leader. Demons go against half demons and the ones who want to get away from the war will come to Earth! If they come to Earth, the war will be pulled onto Earth and innocent humans will be killed!" Raven said, her amethyst eyes swelling with tears.

"Dude! That can't happen! Can't they be sent back to Azarath?"

"What do you want me to do, Beast Boy? Set up a spell so nobody with demonic blood can come and go?"

"Friend, why are you informed of your home's troubles?" Starfire questioned.

"because I'm Trigon's daughter and they think that I'll stand by Trigon." Raven answered. "Sorry, I'm a half demon. I don't support full demons or anybody else of my race unless they directly affect me."

"Trigon being killed should affect you."

"Trigon being killed won't, I assure you. I may be his daughter but I can assure you that I hold no love for him nor for any of his followers." Raven answered, her voice and eyes showing absolutely no emotion. "Half demons kill whoever they must to survive. Family has no meaning in Azarath, so if we find that we're becoming attached to anybody in our family, we immediately sever the ties. Killing brothers and sisters, mothers and fathers, cousins, aunts and uncles…means absolutely nothing to us. Especially just to survive."

"So how bloody do these battles get?" Robin asked.

Raven closed her eyes and whispered, "The last battle there was, I was one of the many who fled Azarath. It wasn't because I was afraid, it was because I knew that I had to start a life on Earth then someday I could go back and…"

"And what?"

"nothing. Its not important." Raven said getting up. "I'll be back later. Don't bother looking for me. If there's trouble, I'll know about it."

They watched silently as Raven left before looking at each other. Something was bothering Raven and they were going to get to the bottom of it. Silently, they went upstairs and did one of the things they knew they were never supposed to do.

They went into Raven's room.

Silently, they began looking through all of Raven's books and stopped when they found a book that had a bunch of sketches. In Raven's handwriting, they could see the translations to what was written. Obviously this was written when Raven was learning how to speak like a human since there were mistakes and some words had been crossed out. There were even notes like "roughly translated as.." or if the person was dead what date they had died, how old they were, and who killed them. Sometimes, the person's killer was written down as killed then who killed them.

They stopped looking through the book when they saw a pair of amethyst eyes staring from the page. They were amazed that they were looking at a picture of Raven as a child and were even more amazed to see that her arms were wrapped protectively around a girl that looked almost exactly like her except with blue eyes and a blue stone on her forehead. Quietly, they looked at the translation below.

_The twins, Raven and Alynn, were fathered by Trigon and their mother is known as Arella. They are the last set of twins Trigon had fathered in the centuries he has lived due to most of Trigon's power went into the twins and the only children Arella has carried._

_Alynn, the first one born, can't stand fighting which results in her getting into more trouble. What she dreams, her sister will make possible in one way or another. Unlike her sister, Alynn's powers aren't sensitive to her emotions unless she is feeling a strong anger, hate, or sadness. Then the person who upset her has a chance of…_

Everybody groaned when they saw that what was written there hadn't been translated but instead there was a "see note" written so everybody looked down at the note written in the corner. _Not going to happen while I'm around._

_Raven, the second one born, can stand fighting so she is mostly seen fighting for her sister. She willingly makes what her sister dreams reality and if her sister wishes for revenge, Raven will seek the revenge her sister desires. Raven's powers are influenced strongly by her emotions._

_When one twin is in a life threatening situation or is close to death, the other twin will automatically give her energy to the other to ensure survival. While there is no immediate danger, the twins will still try to transfer energy which often times results in something being moved or destroyed. Whether it is a natural response to the calm or simply a form of sibling rivalry it is difficult to determine._

_What Trigon chooses to use the girls for is unknown for now except for the knowledge that Raven is Trigon's way to Earth or the human realm. It is apparent he needs Raven to act as his portal but why he is keeping Alynn alive is currently unknown for the time being._

They smiled when they saw a note Raven had written at the end of the page. It sounded like Raven knew the answer when the author obviously did not and made her own note.

_Because he knows that his precious Gem will make his life a living Hell and that without Alynn his precious Gem has the power to end her own life without trying. So, as a basic attempt to keep the Gem around until "the day" Trigon allows Alynn to continue her existence._

They looked through the rest of the book and noted how Raven had begun to write who the parents were of everybody in the book. It took a minute for them to realize that all the people in the book were Raven's brothers and sisters but a couple minutes to realize that Raven had killed some of them. Then they remembered what Raven had said at breakfast. _"Trigon being killed won't, I assure you. I may be his daughter but I can assure you that I hold no love for him nor for any of his followers." Raven answered, her voice and eyes showing absolutely no emotion. "Half demons kill whoever they must to survive. Family has no meaning in Azarath, so if we find that we're becoming attached to anybody in our family, we immediately sever the ties. Killing brothers and sisters, mothers and fathers, cousins, aunts and uncles…means absolutely nothing to us. Especially just to survive."_

But if family meant nothing in Azarath, why did Raven show complete loyalty to her sister and why was it when Trigon appeared Raven said how they were raising her? Was it possible that Raven turned to Azarath's beliefs only when she felt it was needed or was she just doing what she was doing just to piss Trigon off considerably?

That didn't make sense though. Raven obviously had family in Azarath and she didn't stand by when Trigon used her to get to Earth. She had deliberately gone against Trigon by saying that she was being raised by her friends even though she was terrified of her father. Was Raven a whole other person in Azarath? A person who didn't care for anybody and killed whoever got in her way? None of them knew what to except whenever Raven had to rely on her demon blood just to survive so they didn't have the answers.

The book was put back in its proper place and they left the room, making sure to leave the room exactly as they found it. "Dude, if this Alynn chick wants Raven to kill somebody, do you think she'll do it?" Beast Boy asked. "I mean, it sounded to me like Raven is being dominated completely by this chick."

"Somehow I doubt it." Robin said. "Raven's our friend, we should trust her instincts of right and wrong."

Beast Boy shrugged and started playing video games with Cyborg, questions repeating in his mind over and over again refusing to stop until they were answered.

lostmoonchild: Okay, read and review, flames are accepted.


	3. Chapter 2

lostmoonchild: I don't own Teen Titans. Everybody else is mine.

Chapter Two

After a couple hours Beast Boy decided to take a small walk around Titans Tower since video games weren't really helping. They were just making him wonder more and more why Raven hadn't told them of her life in Azarath. Not even Starfire knew the extent of how painful Raven's life must have been, continuously making a sister's dreams become reality possibly against your will and being unable to make your own dreams reality. Honestly, Beast Boy wondered how many of Raven's dreams had been torn to shreds just so she could keep making her sister happy.

Great, now his head was starting to hurt from all the thinking and questions. He shook his head when Beast Boy heard a pained moan and automatically assumed it was his brain but stopped when he recognized the pitch. The pitch wasn't that of a guy, it was that of a girl!

Beast Boy started running until he found a girl halfway in the water, her many wounds bleeding furiously. The girl stared at him in fear and nearly fell into the water but Beast Boy was fast enough to keep her from falling into the water. "It'll be okay, I'm going to get you some help."

The girl started crying in pain as Beast Boy tried to carry her as gently as he could so he didn't injure her anymore. "CY! There's a chick who needs help!" Beast Boy shouted, not noticing how the girl winced when he shouted.

"Bad joke, BB." Cyborg said looking up from the game and seeing that Beast Boy wasn't joking. "Get her to the infirmary!"

Beast Boy nodded and carried the girl to the infirmary before carefully setting the now unconscious girl down. "Okay, where'd you find her?" Robin asked when he saw the girl.

"In the water."

"Where?"

"Near the tower."

The girl had her eyes shut tightly and she was gripping the sheets as tightly as she could. It was obvious she was in pain and trying desperately to keep from crying out but she was having a hard time. Whimpers escaped her lips as Cyborg tried to check her over (AN professionally, not like a teenage boy with raging hormones) before she used her energy to throw Cyborg away from her. "Damn!" Cyborg said rubbing his head.

"Raven…" The girl whimpered starting to shake. "Raven…"

"Dude, you know Raven?" Beast Boy asked. "Do you know where she is?"

"Raven…" The girl whimpered again before falling silent.

Every time they tried to get to the girl to take care of her wounds, they always found themselves across the room and into a wall. It became obvious after the third time Robin went into the wall that she wasn't letting anybody near her. So they did one of the only things they could do: they called Raven.

Raven came back to the tower faster than anybody could have expected and when Raven saw the girl, her eyes widened in shock. "ALYNN!" Raven shouted rushing over to the girl.

Alynn opened her eyes and looked pained as she stared at Raven. Tears were rolling down both girls' faces as Raven tried to heal her sister, wanting desperately to make her sister feel better. "Friend, you are injured." Starfire said noticing the blood on Raven's arms and legs.

Raven shrugged and said, "It doesn't bother me. I barely even notice."

"Rae, we gotta get you fixed up." Cyborg said.

"No! My sister first, she's in worse condition." Raven said looking at them with fear in her eyes. "Please, she's all the biological family I have left. I can't lose her, not now. Not when I need her more than ever."

Cyborg nodded and listened as Raven began speaking softly in Azarathian, knowing that the half demon girl was trying to keep her sister calm. "I need to know if she has any broken bones." Cyborg said. "But she doesn't let anybody touch her."

Raven laid down next to her sister and held her sister's hand tightly. "Give me your pain. Let me feel your pain so you won't hurt." Raven murmured softly in Azarathian, closing her eyes as she felt a dull pain begin to form before suppressing her cries when the dull pain turned into sharp jabs of pain. "Okay, she can't feel it."

Cyborg carefully checked Alynn over, jumping when Raven yelped in pain. It was obvious then that Raven had taken her sister's pain into herself so they could all know where exactly Alynn was hurting. Slowly, Raven took deep breaths and closed her eyes, struggling to keep from screaming whenever Cyborg set a bone back in place.

When all of Alynn's bones were put back in place, Raven closed her eyes for a minute as she felt the pain begin to die down. When she opened her eyes, she glanced over at her sister and saw her sister's peaceful face. "I want…" Alynn whispered keeping her eyes closed.

Raven listened for a minute and nodded in understanding. She wanted her sister to be happy but some of the things she wanted was just too much sometimes. But it was much easier to listen to her sister than to ask questions. Much easier.

"Let me rest first, sister." Raven murmured closing her eyes and resting her head on her sister's uninjured shoulder.

Alynn breathed easier and was aware that there were people watching her and her sister sleep. Did Raven not sleep while the others were awake? "We should let them sleep." A voice said.

"Alright."

Alynn relaxed when everybody left the room and allowed herself to fall asleep. When she woke up, Raven was gone and a girl wearing purple was reading something. "You have awakened!" The girl said. "I am Starfire!"

"Where sister?" Alynn asked.

From the look on Starfire's face, she didn't understand a word Alynn had said. "I am sorry. I am unable to understand what you are saying." Starfire said looking sorry. "Friend Raven left about an hour ago."

Alynn nodded in understanding and looked at her hands for a minute before lightly pressing where there had been wounds earlier. She was slightly amazed her wounds had healed but not to amazed. Her sister hated seeing her bleed, claiming that the scent of blood made her nauseous. "Would you like some food?" Starfire questioned.

Alynn stared quietly at Starfire before shaking her head. She looked thoughtful for a minute as if she was trying to remember something before saying shakily, "I.. I would like… to get…," she paused for a minute to try to remember the rest of what she wanted, "up."

Starfire nodded and helped Alynn up. "We should get you into something else." Starfire said leading Alynn to Raven's room. "I'm sure friend Raven wouldn't mind if you borrowed an outfit."

Alynn stopped in front of Raven's door and stared for a minute before shaking her head, showing that she was comfortable in what she was wearing now. "Okay, I'll take you down to the living room." Starfire said leading Alynn downstairs.

The tower was amazing to Alynn. Everybody had their own rooms and there were rooms for whatever. She couldn't recall ever seeing such an amazing building but then again, she had created the perfect way of protection against remembering whatever she chose not to remember.

Quietly, she sat down on what she quickly leanred was a couth and listened to Raven's friends introduce themselves. She bit her lip a minute and said slowly, "I-I need Sister's… help."

lostmoonchild: Okay, I decided to leave it off there and it'll pick up in the next chapter. read and review, flames are accepted.


	4. Chapter 3

lostmoonchild: Okay, sorry it took so long to update. Been meaning to update but life got complicated so yeah... I don't own Teen Titans or anything else unless I say otherwise.

Chapter Three

Where was she?

Everybody was starting to get nervous as they waited for Raven to come back. She had been gone for a few hours now and they were worried. Alynn watched quietly as Starfire floated back and forth trying to talk everybody into looking for her. "Sister… cannot be found unless she wants to be." Alynn said trying to keep from speaking in the Azarath language.

"You can find her, right?" Beast Boy asked.

Alynn looked calmly at Beast Boy and said, "I could. But I won't."

"Why not?" Robin asked.

A soft smile spread across Alynn's face and she looked at them with a slightly amused look. "I am not stupid. I won't be near sister until she is finished." Alynn answered simply. "Sister will finish soon."

"What is she doing, Alynn?" Robin demanded. "If she's doing something illegal…"

"What illegal act could I be doing? I was simply following the laws of Azarath, as twisted as they may be." Raven's voice answered.

Alynn smiled and said, "See? She came back."

Raven smiled a little bit and nearly cried out in pain when Starfire hugged her. "Friend! You are well!" Starfire shouted happily.

Alynn's smile faded when she saw blood on her sister and automatically rushed to her sister's side. "Sister, what did you do to him?" Alynn questioned in Azarathian. "Did you…"

"Don't insult me. I simply taught him." Raven answered biting her lip as she healed her wounds.

"What'd you teach him, Raven? What did you do to him?" Robin demanded.

Raven stared at Robin calmly before answering, "I taught him what happens when somebody hurts my sister. As for what I did to him, I can promise you wouldn't have wanted to be him."

"Dude! Did you kill him?" Beast Boy shouted looking shocked.

"Did you know a half demon has absolutely no regret about killing their own kind?"

Alynn smiled a little at her sister's avoidance tactics and carefully wiped the blood away. "Sister, who did it then?" Alynn questioned.

"Don't ask, I won't tell." Raven answered hissing in pain when she found a wound that wasn't willing to heal. "Bastard got me and I didn't notice."

They watched as Raven wrapped the wound and looked at them. "Where is he?" Robin asked.

"In Azarath where Trigon is currently cursing the day he sired Alynn and myself."

"You killed him?" Alynn whispered in Azarathian.

Raven smiled a little and allowed her sister to nestle close to her. "I said he wouldn't hurt you again." Raven whispered in her sister's ear. "Did you think I wouldn't punish him for what he did?"

Alynn shook her head and closed her dark blue eyes tightly, breathing in her sister's scent. "I missed you. Why didn't you come for me?" Alynn asked looking hurt. "I waited for as long as I could. I knew I had to get to you somehow."

Raven sighed a little and looked at her friends, seeing confusion in their eyes since both girls with talking in the Azarath language. "We're just talking." Raven said calmly before putting a protective arm around her sister.

"Were you coming back, sister?" Alynn questioned.

Raven nodded a little before whispering as she dozed off, "Yes. Once I was sure Trigon couldn't get his hands on you to get to me."

"He was furious."

"I know. But I couldn't surrender Earth to him. Its far too beautiful to be under his rule, don't you agree?"

Alynn nodded in agreement and let out a lazy sigh as she entwined her fingers in with her sister's. She may have been older but she loved pretending she was the younger one needing to be protected. Raven didn't mind pretending to be older since she was the one that was clearly the strongest. How she managed to go for so long with keeping control over her emotions, Alynn never knew. She tried once when they were younger but that caused more than enough trouble and if she remembered correctly, some people were still trying to sort out all the trouble.

Raven's steady breathing told Alynn that the purple haired girl had fallen asleep, exhausted probably from fighting against their older half brother. Things would be better now, they were on Earth. Anything could happen… right?

Mentally shrugging her own doubts into a small corner, Alynn allowed herself to fall asleep and her energy to entwine with her sister's in a comforting manner. It didn't take the Titans long to realize that the twins were sound asleep and weren't to be disturbed for any reason.

lostmoonchild: Okay, this is probably short but the next one will hopefully be longer and I promise it'll be kinda funny since it deals with BB and an overprotective sister in a public place. If you wanna take guesses, be my guests. Read and review, I'll love ya if you do! Heck, I'll still love ya even if its a flame.


	5. Chapter 4

lostmoonchild: Okay, here's chapter four! Thanks for the review not sure why I'm hated but hopefully it had something to do with how the last chapter was written but oh well. I don't own Teen Titans or anything else unless I say otherwise.

Chapter Four

"A what?" Alynn questioned looking confused as she ate some food Raven had cooked.

"A mall. We're going to take you to a mall so you can have some clothes to wear other than my clothes." Raven said before drinking some tea.

Everybody had been surprised to find Raven cooking, each of them remembering the last time the purple haired girl had tried cooking, and Cyborg automatically offered to help but as it turned out, Raven knew how to cook _Azarathian_ food. Earth food wasn't a strength of hers but she at least tried. Alynn sat down immediately and gratefully took what Raven had given her.

"Um… this looks interesting." Robin said poking cautiously at the food with a fork.

"Azarathian food. No human in it, I promise." Raven said mentally laughing at how the group except for Alynn poked at the food.

"What's in it?"

"Eggs, some vegetables, tad bit of meat that's fully cooked so you guys can get rid of those "raw meat!" looks." Raven said slightly insulted. "Had to visit Azarath earlier this morning just to get some of the stuff that you can't find on Earth."

"So that's where you went." Alynn said, her mouth full of the food.

"Yeah so you don't have to whimper "Sister, don't leave me" when I go somewhere. You're on Earth, I'm not feeding you to the wolves."

"I wasn't aware that…" Starfire started but was interrupted.

"Its an expression, Starfire." Raven said quickly.

Alynn was silent as she ate her meal, her mind wandering as she subconsciously used her energy to tell what her sister was feeling. Right now, slight annoyance along with worry. What was there to worry about? Humans left them alone in Azarath because they were afraid. Why was Raven so worried on Earth? Were the humans here like she had heard back in Azarath? Now she wished she had stayed in Azarath.

"So… you gonna wear Raven's clothes or what?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Sister… I've been thinking."

"Don't tell me you're scared of humans."

An insulted look crossed Alynn's face before she shook her head rapidly. "I'm not scared of humans!" Alynn shouted.

"Okay, okay. You're not scared of humans." Raven said surrendering immediately before she faced her sister's wrath. "So why do you want to leave?"

Alynn was silent for a minute before saying, "Earth gives me bad feelings."

Raven raised and eyebrow and looked at her sister with a serious look. "Like the ones you had when we were little?" Raven asked trying to remain calm.

Slowly, Alynn nodded.

It was obvious that Raven was trying to keep from looking worried but her eyes showed the worry. "What feelings?" Robin asked.

"My sister always gets these feelings when something's about to happen. Something that never turns out for the best." Raven said choosing her words carefully. "I never get them."

"You only see." Alynn whispered poking at her food.

"Yeah."

Nobody knew what to say until Beast Boy grinned. "Can you tell me what you feel with me?" Beast Boy questioned with an eager look.

Alynn ignored Beast Boy for a minute before saying softly, "I feel something over your head."

"Like what?"

"Don't know. It's not clear yet."

Raven smiled faintly at her sister's avoidance tactics before saying, "Well, we need to pick you up some clothes. No ifs, ands, or buts."

Alynn knew better than to argue with her sister even though Raven was younger. They had established long ago that either one could be dominant in their sisterly relationship but when one was dominant the other had no choice but to be submissive unless they wanted an energy battle. That was their fate as half demon twins, Trigon's precious Gem and the Gem's life giver.

They could remember once about Raven always being referred to as the "Gem" while Alynn had once been seen as unimportant. But then one day, somebody had nearly killed Raven and witnessed Alynn giving up some life energy to save her sister. After that, it became obvious what was to happen and every time somebody tried to kill one sister, the other killed the attacker. Well, Alynn hated to fight but that didn't stop her from beating somebody senseless.

A couple hours later, the Titans and Alynn found themselves in the mall trying to keep from being separated. "The mall of shopping!" Starfire said excitedly.

Alynn made a face and covered her nose when her sense of smell got assaulted by all the different scents. How Raven could handle this place, she didn't know but she knew one thing for sure. She did NOT like this place one bit. Too many humans and way too many scents that made it almost impossible to breathe.

"Pretend we're home. Some idiot managed to get himself killed." Raven murmured in Azarathian. "Can you smell the scent of death and the blood? Imagine we're running away from the smell. We're trying to find any scent that'll offer comfort."

"I can smell… mother's scent."

"Concentrate on mother's scent then."

"Everything okay?" Robin questioned.

Raven nodded a little before saying, "Yeah. Sister isn't used to there being so many human scents in one place."

"You're kidding. Aren't there humans in Azarath?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Only the ones who were taken there by force or got themselves trapped there somehow." Raven answered with a shrug. "Our mother is the only human that hasn't been killed… I think."

Alynn fell silent at her sister mentioning their mother to others. Not many people of human and demon heritage were willing to admit to having human blood while there were a few who weren't willing to admit to having demon blood. They denied their demon blood with a passion but that didn't always stop them from denying their human blood to demons.

"Okay, Starfire and I will take her to get some clothes. You guys can do whatever you want." Raven said looking at a store the guys immediately recognized.

"Uh, sure! Food court in a couple hours?" Cyborg suggested.

"Yeah."

They watched as the boys hurried away before walking into the store. "Uh, sister? Why do I feel as if I should be afraid?" Alynn questioned when Starfire started flying around talking a million miles a minute.

"Just stay near me and avoid anything pink."

"HOW DO HUMANS DEAL WITH THIS!" Alynn shouted a couple hours later when they had finished their shopping.

"Only the women wear bras, dearest sister." Raven said unable to keep from smiling as she watched her twin sister tug furiously at her new clothes.

"WHOEVER INVENTED THAT DAMNED RULE IS GOING TO SUFFER!"

"Just think of it as binding."

"NO!"

"Then shut up. I see the boys."

"FRIENDS!" Starfire shouted greeting their friends.

"Hey, Star. You girls have fun shopping?" Robin questioned.

"Friend Alynn does not care for the shopping."

"Friend Alynn does not care for this fucking br--"

"So'd you guys get anything interesting?" Raven asked interrupting her sister.

Grinning, Beast Boy and Cyborg showed off new movies and new video games they had bought. "So, uh, did you figure out what was over my head?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Yes." Alynn answered obviously very irritated.

"What?"

Grabbing Beast Boy's soda, Alynn took the cover off of it before holding it over Beast Boy's head. "This," she said before the contents were dumped onto Beast Boy's head.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY, GUYS!" Beast Boy shouted when the group started laughing. "Damaging my good looks!"

"What good looks?" The twins asked at the same time causing the group to laugh harder.

"I wasn't aware that green skin was attractive to a human woman." Alynn said looking thoughtful.

"Humans don't have green skin normally."

Sensing no immediate danger, the group of teens ordered what they'd like to eat before starting to wander around the mall looking at stuff. Suddenly, Alynn and Raven stopped with startled looks in their eyes. "Guys, you okay?" Robin questioned.

Neither girl answered before Raven snapped out of the startled look and Alynn fell to the ground unconscious. "ALYNN!" Raven screamed.

lostmoonchild: Okay, I'm not sure how that's gonna help out the story yet but oh well. Read and review, flames are accepted. I'll try to update in about a week if da lets me have the freaking computer. Ja ne for now!!


	6. Chapter 5

lostmoonchild: Hey, thanks for the reviews, FINALLY got this chapter done. For some reason it was a royal pain, I'm blaming writers block on that one. Anyway, I don't own anything in Teen Titans, only own what's not part of the show.

CHAPTER FIVE

"_Raven! Alynn! You two take the rear, watch for any of Trigon's enemies." A tall boy with cold eyes ordered.  
__Why were they helping Trigon? Their father didn't love them, that much was obvious. So why did many of them pretend that their father did care? What did their father promise them that he wouldn't give? His words were like poison, they could kill a person without much effort._

_But so could they._

_War had made even the youngest of children killers. There was no room for innocence in Azarath, you had to kill in order to survive. That was a lesson they all learned at an early age when they had to depend on others for survival. Now, depending on others was simply a way to die.  
_"_BEHIND YOU!" Somebody shouted._

"SISTER!"

Raven woke up with a start thinking that she was still dreaming before she ran out of her room once realizing that her sister had screamed for her and flew down the stairs, shocked when she saw her sister looking afraid. "I told you those stupid movies Beast Boy gets are just fake." Raven said relieved that her sister's 'spell' earlier that day hadn't affected her to the point she wasn't screaming every time she spaced out. Once they had gotten back to the tower and Alynn had been checked out, Raven went to take a nap.

Alynn shook her head rapidly before handing her sister a note. "It finally began. Somebody made the first assassination attempt." Alynn whispered, her eyes showing fear. "What are we going to do, sister? They'll expect us to help. They want us to support Trigon's cause."

"We won't. We're staying out of this battle and the only way we're throwing ourselves into it is if it concerns the human race."

"But it does."  
"Not directly. If the battle comes to Earth, then we'll do whatever we have to just to get those damned assholes out of here. Earth is not a demon's world, it's a human's world."

Alynn nodded at her sister's words understanding what Raven wanted to do right now. "So we go look around just to make sure that nobody comes from Azarath to hurt the humans?" Alynn questioned.

Everybody watched the sisters with slight interest, knowing they were talking about the war. Neither girl may have had any love for their father, but they knew that the girls liked humans and would fight to the death if needed. Hopefully though, neither one would die in the war. "We're helping." Robin said suddenly.

Both girls looked at the teenage boy in shock before Raven shook her head. "You could be killed! You don't know what most people who are like Alynn and I would do!" Raven said looking scared. "They won't care if they have human blood, they will kill EVERYBODY on this planet if they can."  
"We're helping. This is our home too, Raven. Like it or not, we're not about to stand by while you two fight against a bunch of crazy demons." Cyborg said looking stern.

"Some of those crazy demons are our brothers and sisters." Alynn said looking unhappy, deciding to float upside down for a while.

"Alynn, shush." Raven hissed.

"Dude, your brothers and sisters could have enough sense to know NOT to support Trigon." Beast Boy said.

Raven smiled and said, "Some of them find humans to be very tasty. Others find demons to be very tasty. There are some like Alynn and I who could care less for either. Stick with what's already dead and doesn't serve as a reminder of what we are."

"Sick." Beast Boy said making a disgusted face. "Eating people?! That's disgusting."

"We know. We don't like human or demon blood. Right, Sister?"

"right." Raven said with a confirming nod. "But you guys can't join this fight. Its dangerous!"

"So is everything else we've been doing." Robin argued.

Alynn watched as her sister and their friends argued, fascinated by the way they tried point out their views. She was amazed that even though Starfire wasn't originally from Earth, she wanted to protect it with all her power. She had heard many things regarding Starfire's home planet and had even tried some of the food, quickly learning that some foods were not meant to be in a human or half demon's stomach. Then again, tofu was from Earth and wasn't meant to be in HER stomach unless the person nearest to her wanted to wear partially digested tofu.

"RAVEN TO ALYNN!" Raven shouted in her sister's ear.

Alynn screamed and nearly fell onto the floor, stopping when she was a mere inch or two away from her head greeting the floor. It took a second to realize that her sister's fingers were wrapped around her ankle, keeping her from completely meeting the floor. "You didn't have to shout…" Alynn whimpered tears swelling up in her eyes.

Raven's face paled even more than it was already and she tried to keep her sister from crying. "Hey, c'mon! don't cry on me, pretty please? You know I can't stand it when you cry. Shh… I'm here. If I don't shout in your ears anymore, will you not cry?" Raven questioned trying desperately to keep her sister from accidentally hurting somebody… or worse.

"You… you hurt my ears!" Alynn said unable to keep from crying a little.

"I'm sorry! Please don't cry. Tell you what, I'll make you your favorite meal tonight for supper? How's that sound? I'll make it just the way you like it."

Alynn wiped her tears and nodded slowly before smiling happily at her sister. Raven looked relieved and smiled softly at her twin, grateful that she wasn't crying. "What'd you want?' Alynn questioned tilting her head a little.

"Your opinion. Should they fight or leave it to us?"

Alynn looked thoughtful and said slowly, "Well, Earth IS their planet. I mean, whenever Azarath goes into war, we try to make it stop, right?"  
'Yeah…" Raven said getting the feeling she knew where this was going.

"Well, then. I think it'd be okay if they helped out. But we could teach them some things."

"Such as?" They questioned looking at the blue haired girl.

"Well, there's learning to stand your own against a demon or half demon who won't hesitate to kill you. We could teach them that, sister. If one of us gets a bit carried away, the other could stop the one who's getting carried away before any serious damage is done."

Raven sighed and looked at her sister before looking at her friends. She knew that they would fight even if she didn't want them to. Admitting defeat, Raven nodded and said, "Fine. But I'm not shoving my hands down anybody's throats to get body parts if one of you guys gets eaten."

"Instead we'll cut the demon open and pray we don't cut you." Alynn joked.

"Not that you'd be able to tell seeing as you'd be dead…"

They all made a face at Raven and followed the two half demon girls out when they said they'd start training them. "Remember, you guys, there are no rules in a war other than do not harm a child unless you have a serious death wish. Children are something not even a demon in Azarath would dare attack." Alynn explained. "The safety word is arani."

"What's that mean?" Robin asked.

"It means "friend" in our own special language. It's most commonly used by those who are against Trigon's rule." Raven said quickly. "if Alynn or I get too rough when we're teaching you guys, just shout the safety word and the other will stop the one that's training you guys."

Nodding, they followed the two half demon girls outside ready to start learning how to fight against someone with demon blood and win.

lostmoonchild: okay, read and review flames will be accepted and used to burn up the school. Beware the crazy pyromaniac!


	7. Chapter 6

lostmoonchild: Sorry for taking so long to update. I had writers block for this story and finally got this chapter finished. I don't own Teen Titans or anything unless I say otherwise.

CHAPTER SIX

"OW!"

Alynn felt tears swelling up as she nursed her burnt hand. "What happened?" Robin asked having heard the girl's shout.

"It's just a little burn, don't cry." Raven said having been able to feel the burn since the twins kept their bond running full blast. "Please, Alynn? Don't cry. See, it stopped hurting."  
Alynn knew that Raven had taken the pain she was feeling so she wouldn't cry but it was so hard. "Dude!" Beast Boy shouted when Raven started trying to tell jokes.

Raven shot Beast Boy a glare that said plainly "Make any jokes about me trying to make jokes then I'll kill you." before turning her attention back to Alynn. Smiling a little, Raven rested her forehead against her sister's forehead before whispering something in Azarathian. Alynn smiled a little and started laughing when Raven whispered something that sounded strangely like an answer causing the other girl to laugh. "You okay now?" Raven asked looking at her sister.

Alynn nodded and smiled brightly. "I'm gonna go read one of your books, okay?" Alynn questioned with an eager look.

"Go ahead." Raven answered.

Happily, Alynn ran up to Raven's room causing Raven to sigh. "Why'd you try to keep her from crying?" Beast Boy asked.

"I know you guys went through my book. I could smell you guys all over it and in my room." Raven said, no emotion showing in her voice. "Alynn's powers aren't affected by her emotions unless she's feeling anger, hate, or sadness. If she cries, then this place would have blown up. Besides, if you think that my powers are bad whenever I allow myself to show emotion, piss Alynn off and you can tell me all about it whenever I contact the dead."

Beast Boy's face paled considerably as he considered the possibility of dying at Alynn's hands. He knew Raven could nuke breakfast from personal experience and he had the feeling that if both twins were near each other, then their powers intensified by at least a hundred. "Um… I'll try to stay on her good side." Beast Boy said looking nervous.

"Good idea." Raven answered before sighing. "I'd better get Alynn's food finished up so she won't be whining how she's hungry."

They didn't know how either girl could manage to keep their emotions under check. Raven wasn't allowed to show any emotion, instead she had to keep all of her emotions under lock and key while Alynn was allowed to show her emotions. It was an unfair trade for the two of them. One wasn't allowed to show how she felt, the other was. Did Alynn ever show Raven's emotions? If she did, how would they know? If Raven was feeling angry, Alynn couldn't show them unless she wanted people to get hurt. So how could they survive this long and not lose their sanity? How much longer could they continue living the way they were already living?

Sometimes, the questions we long to have answered are never answered. Sometimes, we have to just live with the wonder.

------A couple months later------

They had been standing at that same window for nearly two hours now.

Cyborg carefully walked over to the two girls and saw concern in their eyes. "What's wrong, girls?" Cyborg asked, his voice showing his concern.

"Somebody's coming." Alynn whispered. "There's three of them. They're hungry."

"For what?"

Raven and Alynn looked at him quietly before looking at their friends. Neither spoke for a minute before Raven said, a small amount of fear showing in her voice, "Human."

lostmoonchild: Oooh... things are getting good. Read and review, I'll try to update next time I update my other stories.


	8. Chapter 7

lostmoonchild: Hey, everybody, here's chapter seven! Thanks for the review! I don't own Teen Titans or anything else unless I say otherwise.

Chapter Seven

---------LAST TIME--------

They had been standing at that same window for nearly two hours now.

Cyborg carefully walked over to the two girls and saw concern in their eyes. "What's wrong, girls?" Cyborg asked, his voice showing his concern.

"Somebody's coming." Alynn whispered. "There's three of them. They're hungry."

"For what?"

Raven and Alynn looked at him quietly before looking at their friends. Neither spoke for a minute before Raven said, a small amount of fear showing in her voice, "Human."

-------THIS TIME-------

The battle was arriving at their front door. How long would it take? They didn't know. Alynn and Raven just sensed that three people were coming but they wouldn't say when they would arrive.

Raven left the Tower to go around the city searching for anybody who was looking for refuge from the war in Azarath. Alynn stayed behind to act as a radio for the Titans and Raven. "Three half demons. Two of them children, maybe around five. The oldest is probably thirteen." Alynn said picking up her sister's voice. "Their mother's human, they won't do anything with humans since they were taught to hate demons. Sister's showing them a place they can hide."

"Where?" Robin asked.

Alynn was silent for a minute before saying, "She's saying where Terra is. That nobody would suspect to look there."

"She can't hide anybody there!" Beast Boy shouted making Alynn tear up a little.

"I'm just reporting what my sister is saying." Alynn said trying to hold back her tears.

Robin shot Beast Boy a look before saying, "How many others has she been able to find so far?"

"Just those three. No, wait, she found another. One of our big brothers… oh… he's furious right now. Sister's trying to tell him that she's not going to help Father but he's threatening to kill sister."

Beast Boy was about to go to help Raven but found himself caught by one of Alynn's energy hands. "He's going to kill her!" Beast Boy shouted glaring at Alynn.

"Sister's making sure he doesn't do anything. He's scared of her. He knows that she'll kill him."

"Raven would never kill anybody." Robin said.

"On Earth, maybe not. But in Azarath, she was known as the Daughter of Death. If she takes him back to Azarath, she can't get into trouble. Besides, this is the beginning of war. Sacrifices must be made and everybody must eventually show where their loyalty lies. Sister… she'll show her loyalty lies with you guys and I'll show my loyalty lies with my sister."

They had to admit that Alynn did have a point, even if they didn't want to admit it. They could understand how hard people with both demon and human blood had it, belonging to neither demons or humans. As an end result, half demons ended up having to kill in order to survive. They probably understood death better than anybody else alive and knew that if they showed any signs of weakness, they would be killed.

"So what are we doing now?" Robin asked, showing defeat.

"We've gotta wait for sister to return. The first wave, the smallest wave, has already come. The next waves, will probably be bigger. But with each wave, those who support Trigon and those who want a new ruler will come." Alynn said getting up. "Sister won't say anything, not to you guys, but I will. Those people know nothing of mercy. They will murder and rape, steal… whatever they wish. Life has no meaning so showing them mercy will only have one result."  
"Which is?" Cyborg questioned.

Alynn looked at Cyborg for a minute, her blue eyes showing no emotion. "The only result… is Death."

lostmoonchild: ooh... looks like a battle is about to begin. What'll happen next? Only I know -kicks small vault into a shadowy corner- but unfortunately I'm not revealing what'll happen next until my next update. -eyes widen when ghost appears and begins throwing vault around- NO! DON'T BREAK OPEN THE VAULT! BAD GHOST, BAD! Read and review -ducks- before the ghost breaks the vault open!


	9. Chapter 8

lostmoonchild: Hey, everybody! Sorry I haven't updated this story in forever, I've run out of ideas for the story but no fear, my muse is being bribed with... POTATO CHIPS! Yeah, I'm kind of insane right now, but I'll blame the lemonade I drank earlier. Anyway, I don't own Teen Titans or anything else so don't sue me!

Chapter Eight

Alynn sat nestled up against her younger sister, waiting patiently for any signs that it was almost time. She could feel a darkness looming over the city and knew that her sister could see what would happen. Nothing much got past Raven… at least, nothing that she didn't want to get past her. What got past Raven, didn't always get past Alynn.

Like Beast Boy, for instance.

It was so obvious that Beast Boy and Raven liked each other but they were being idiots. Honestly, Alynn wanted to scream at her sister to get the lead out of her butt and just claim Beast Boy but she had the patience that Alynn was lacking. Raven took her time with anything that would dramatically change her life.

"It's time." Raven said getting up.

Alynn nodded and followed her sister and their friends outside. "So what? We're going to run around the city looking for anybody trying to eat a human?" Beast Boy questioned.

Raven smiled and silently chuckled while Alynn laughed. "Nope! That'd take too long!" Alynn said with an excited look.

"Alynn's been practicing a trick." Raven said watching as her sister sat down. "Now open wide…"

Alynn giggled before opening her mouth. Raven placed a hand on her sister's forehead while looking around. "UGH! HUMAN!" Alynn cried out pulling away from her sister and gagging.

"How many?" Robin asked.

"At least twenty. Sister, don't make me go as well. Please don't."

"Why not?" Raven questioned, concern showing in her eyes.

Tears rolled down Alynn's face as she whispered, "Brother's there, Sister too. They're angry. Half of those humans were just to attract our attention. The rest of them…"

A look of pure disgust flashed across Raven's face and she held her sister tightly against her as if shielding Alynn from the world and its cruelty. "Shh… If they could remember the pride that comes with being partially human then we needn't worry. But they don't remember, they only remember the shame they felt at not truly belonging." Raven murmured.

"Sister…"

"Hmm?"

"Let's go. There was a child…"

Raven's eyes flashed with anger and she nodded. "Come on, guys. You'll get to see first hand how dangerous we really are." Raven told them.

Within minutes, they were all following a crying Alynn as she led them to where she could taste the nonexistent blood in her mouth. "There." Alynn whispered, pointing to an abandoned warehouse.

The six teenagers went into the warehouse cautiously, their noses immediately hit with the scent of death and bloodshed. "Oh my God…" Cyborg whispered in shock.

They looked around and saw at least twenty bodies lying on the floor. In the middle of the carpet of bodies, they could see two people standing proudly, blood on their hands and faces. "Ah, we were wondering how long it'd take you two to appear from the shadows," remarked the boy lightly. "Weren't we, sister dearest?"

"Of course. Father's last twins… his precious Gem and the Gem's Life Giver decided to bless us with their presence. Oh, look! They brought us four more humans to feast on."

The six teens adopted a fighting stance but found themselves being held against a wall by some invisible force. "You two should have chosen to stand by Father." The boy said walking up to them and touching his sisters' faces.

Raven and Alynn both made an attempt to bite their brother but found themselves being slapped. "HEY!" Robin shouted trying to get the boy to leave the two girls alone.

The girl smiled and touched Robin's chest. "Oh, you're a handsome one… I'll enjoy devouring you myself." The girl murmured with a smile.

Suddenly, the girl went flying back and the boy immediately backed away when Alynn's eyes began glowing dangerously. Fear flashed in Raven's eyes as her sister's energy grew to the point even their friends could feel it pressing against them. "SISTER, NO!" Raven screamed when her sister broke out of whatever was holding them.

But it was too late. Alynn had been taken over by her own demons and those demons demanded the blood of those who threatened them.

lostmoonchild: Okay, that kind of hit me since I was working on a YYH fic or something at the time. Anyway, read and review flames are accepted!


	10. Chapter 9

lostmoonchild: Yes, Im alive! Holy shit, its been so long since I last updated that I actually forgot where I was going with this story. Unfortunately I lost complete interest in the story until a friend of mine and I were talking and I got to thinking that Id better finish up the stories that Ive been working on before I get any bright ideas and start adding in new stories. Ive actually got a story or two on adultfanfiction that I think would work okay on this site so once Im done with what Ive already got on my plate then Ill start posting new stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything else. Alynn and any other characters that aren't in Teen Titans belong to me.

Chapter Nine

Snarls left Alynns lips as she crouched, her nails pressing against the hard floor. Her eyes were glowing bright red as she bared her teeth in warning, her power swirling around her. "Call her off!" The boy shouted angrily at Raven only to find that his words were lost.

Fear pounded through Ravens body as she stared at her sister, knowing exactly what would happen to their half siblings. Theyd be killed and then then what would happen? Would she need to knock her sister unconscious or would she be forced to do worse? What would their friends do? Would they have her turned in as a murderer or would they look the other way?

Something told her that they were currently fighting against the instinct that told them to run away. That they didnt want to attract the female half-demons attention for any reason. "All around the cobblers bench, the monkey chased the weasel," Alynn sang as she vanished from sight. "The monkey stopped to tie his shoe..." The girl screamed as blood began spraying from her body. "POP!" The girl sank to the ground, her head almost completely severed from the rest of her body. "Goes the weasel."

"For the love of God, call her off!" The boy shouted in terror when Alynn began singing again. "Fuck this! Azarath! Azarath! Azarath!"

They stared as the boy vanished without a trace, snarls leaving Alynns lips as she tried to find the boy. "Sister. Sister, come here." Raven pleaded softly as she reached her hand toward her older sister. "Please come here."

"Are you nuts? She'll kill us!" Beast Boy said with a panicked look.

"Sister, please come here." Raven called as she lowered her hand. "Please, Sister, I'm so afraid. Please don't leave me."

Maybe it was the tone of Ravens voice or maybe it was the memory of the words she uttered only months before that brought Alynn some of her sense. The blue-haired teenager moved over to her sister and dragged her tongue across her sister's cheeks. "Mine." Alynn snarled softly as she lightly scraped her nails across Ravens arms. "Mine forever."

"Forever," agreed Raven. "Now please calm down. No one's harmed. You killed sister and brother went back to Azarath."

They watched as Alynn's eyes resumed their normal color and felt the air become clear once more. Breaths came easily as the feeling of suffocation went away, replaced by general ease. "Sister? Sister, what happened?" Alynn questioned with a panicked look as she looked at the blood on her hands. What happened? Whatd I do?!"

She fell backwards, her eyes wide with panic as she stared at her shaking hands. Everything was a blank beyond getting pinned against a wall and their siblings threatening them. Then their sister had threatened to eat Robin, one of Ravens closest friends, and then there was nothing! Something just snapped and she couldnt remember what had happened!

"It's okay, it's okay." Raven said softly as she pressed her forehead against her sister's. "Well go to Azarath to protect the humans that are here. We'll go back to Azarath and fight."

"We'll die."

"Then we'll die. Are you afraid to die, Sister, knowing that we're fighting for the ultimate good?"

"No."

"Are you prepared to cross over to the realm of the dead despite knowing that we may not pass into Heaven?"

"Yes." Alynn's answers were coming out in single breaths now as if Raven's questions were soothing her.

"Shall we avenge our fallen siblings and those that have lost their lives because of Trigon's cruelty?"

"Yes. We shall even avenge Mother."

"Yes," agreed Raven softly. "We'll leave tonight when the moon hides her face from the world's eyes."

"Our time."

"Yes, our time."

They knew that it was wrong to look away from a crime being broken, but they couldnt really help anything. The war that they had been warned about was already spilling onto Earth and the only way that they could stop it was if they went to Azarath and tried to stop it there.

As soon as they told Raven that they were going as well, the teenage girl froze before yelling, "You are not stepping foot in Azarath!"

To see the look of anger and fear on her face and not see something blowing up was something surprising. "Look, Raven, Earth is our home too and we have to defend it." Robin said soothingly.

"No! The rules in Azarath are different than here! I can't let you risk your lives like this!" Raven shouted at them.

"Sister," Alynn said, her voice soft as she looked at her sister through half-lidded eyes. "We can take them to Grandmother. She'll make them understand just like she made us understand."

She didn't want them to go, the others saw, but they knew that Raven wasn't going to argue against her sister. "Alynn, please." Raven pleaded softly.

"It's what I want. Will you deny me what I want? You've seen Starfire's home planet, have you not? You know what Earth looks like, you've traveled this planet. Allow them the courtesy of seeing our home."

Raven looked anxious for a moment before nodding slightly. "We'll go to Grandmother." Raven answered with a nod before she looked at her friends. "Fine, well let you go but only on one condition."

"What is it?" Cybrog questioned.

"You won't argue when we say to do something."

They were about to argue when they saw something that they never thought they'd see. Rolling silently down one pale cheek was a solitary tear that told them how worried about them she was and how much she was hurting just by having them wanting to join a fight that wasn't even theirs to begin with.

lostmoonchild: I swear on my anime and manga collections that I'll attempt to update once or twice per week until this story is done since I get these bursts of writing energy that completely knocks out the entire world. So read and review, flames will be accepted and you can chew my butt out for leaving this story alone for so long. I am not worthy (seriously, I'm not blowing smoke here) of having so many people read this story and leaving behind a review to tell me what you think.


	11. Chapter 10

lostmoonchild: Okay, here's another chapter ready to go for your viewing pleasure. This chapter has actually been working itself out in my head for a while so it's all good to go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anything else unless I say otherwise.

* * *

Chapter Ten

The first two things that registered with the group when they got to Azarath was the scent of death that hung in the air and that everything looked dead. "This is the more uncivilized part of Azarath." Raven told them with a small shrug as if the scene didn't bother her. "Don't go anywhere alone for any reason and trust nobody."

Alynn giggled as she floated in the air, her eyes dancing with excitement. "We're home, Sister. We're actually home!" Alynn laughed happily before smiling. "We should introduce them to Mother. She'll like them, I bet she will!"

Raven stared at her sister before sighing. "You're getting her then."

"Not without you."

"I'm not leaving anybody alone for any reason. Before we go back to Earth we'll stop and see Mother."

Temporarily pacified, Alynn nodded slightly. "This is where you were born?" Starfire questioned anxiously.

Raven nodded slightly before answering, "Yep, this is where Alynn and I were both born. There's one rule here and that's kill or be killed."

"That seems to be an unpleasant rule." Starfire told her friend.

"It's the only one that's worked." Alynn answered lightly as if she were commenting about the weather.

Robin frowned slightly, clearly bothered by the single rule. "Hasn't anybody ever tried working towards a peaceful resolution?" Robin questioned.

"Peace doesn't exist anywhere here."

The group stared at the two girls before starting to walk. "So, uh, where are we going now?" Beast Boy questioned. "Somewhere safe?"

"Safe enough. Nobody's stupid enough to mess with Grandmother and if you're smart, you'll call her Grandmother too."

They came to a small house and saw a small boy no more than five playing outside with a skull that still had some dried blood on it. "Human." Raven and Alynn said automatically.

The boy looked at them and stared, his deep red eyes staring in amazement at the group. Raven nodding towards the house and said something in Azarathian before the boy nodded and ran inside, calling in the same language. "Don't let yourselves be alone with him. He'll try to eat you." Alynn warned the group. "Literally."

They watched as a woman left the house, her bright yellow eyes watching the group carefully. "Sister?" Cyborg guessed.

Raven smiled a bit before answering, "Nope. That's Grandmother."

Disbelief crossed the teens' faces as they looked at the woman. She looked to be in her freaking twenties, not old enough to be anybody's grandmother. Of course, demons did age differently than humans so maybe she was old enough to be their grandmother. "Raven. Alynn. Welcome home." Grandmother said as she pulled the two girls into a gentle hug. "I knew dat you'd come sooner or later." She smiled as she released the two girls before giving each of the other teenagers a hug. "Welcome, dears. Come inside, you mus' be exhausted. Inter-dimensional travel isn' easy for anybody. Heaven knows dat I still ge' tired jus' goin' ta Earth. Come on, don' be shy."

They followed the woman inside, amazed when they saw that the house had about three others inside, including the boy that they saw outside. "Girls, ge' dem somet'ing ta drink Dey mus' be t'irsty." Grandmother scolded Raven and Alynn lightly before looking at the four other teens. "Take a seat, dears."

Raven and Alynn hurried into another room while the four teens sat down at the table. "Um, this is a very interesting home that you have." Robin said as he looked around.

"I knew dat Raven and Alynn woul' be coming wit' some friends so I tol' the older ones, "You lot go ou' and catch some food. Yer sisters, dey be comin' wit' some frien's and I don' wan' not'ing dat runs on two legs on my table." and dey all listen so well."

Beast Boy made a face before asking, "Do you have anything vegetarian?" He looked confused when Cyborg hit him. "What?"

Grandmother laughed before answering, "You ask Raven, she'll bring yeh somet'ing. She knows where all da good plants are."

The two girls came back into the room with some glasses and a couple of bottles. "Raven, I wan' you ta go ou' 'fore dinner an' ge' yeh green frien' sem plants." Grandmother told Raven with a stern look.

"Yes, Grandmother." Raven answered as she poured the drinks. "Grandmother saves these drinks for when she has guests from another dimension. Watch out, more than one glass will knock you on the floor."

It was then that they realized that they hadn't even properly introduced themselves to the woman. "I'm-" Robin started but got cut off when the woman shook her hand at him.

"I know who yeh are." Grandmother laughed. "No nee' to fre', dears. No one come t'rough meh door wi'ou' meh knowin' who dey be."

Despite the woman's accent, it was easy to understand her. "Raven, yeh go ou' and geh wha' I tell yeh ta ge' righ' now." Grandmother said sternly as she looked at the teenage girl.

"But-"

"Don' yeh 'bu' meh. Ge' goin' now."

Raven nodded slightly before promising that she'd be right back. "Yeh younger ones go ge' da fire goin' now."

The younger ones nodded and took off out of the house, chattering eagerly about the guests. "Is there something that we can do to help?" Cyborg questioned.

Grandmother smiled warmly at them before answering, "Yeh don' worry abou' nothin' while yeh are here. Be foolish, wantin' ta figh' again't Trigon. Not da firs' time dat he be facin' dis."

"It is not?" Starfire questioned. "Then why is Friend Raven and Friend Alynn pulled into this?"

"Dey be his daughters. Not'ing more, not'ing less. Dey woul'a foun' a reason ta come back. Take a demon from Azarat' but ne'er Azarat' from a demon."

"So you don't mind that they're killing each other." Robin stated.

"Tis in ou' nature ta kill. Raven, she be a good girl. Her and Alynn's mot'er, a good woman tha' tau't dem ne'er ta kill unle' defen'en demselves or someone dat dey be wantin' for deir own." Grandmother smiled warmly at them as she rubbed Alynn's cheek. "Dis one be mark fer deat' sin' she be born. Coul'a gone and kill Raven whe' dey be li'l bu' she hol' not'in' again't Raven."

Alynn smiled as if she had been complimented instead of told that she was going to die. "It's okay," she said when she saw the looks on their faces. "I'm happy that I got to spend time with my sister and to meet you guys. Raven's always known, that's why she always gives me what I want."

What would it be like, knowing that someone was going to die? Living each day and looking at the person you knew was going to die and there was nothing you could do about it? When Raven looked at her sister, did she feel sorrow at the knowledge that she'd be the one to continue on while Alynn's life was cut short?

The sound of screaming reached their ears before they could ask anything. The group rushed outside, staring in shock when they saw a couple of young men that looks to be in their late teens attacking the girls. "Get away from them!" They heard Raven shout as she charged at the two.

As soon as the words left her lips, the fight was on.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Wow, Grandmother's way of talking was actually kind of a pain to write. I actually (and I shit you guys not) had to say what she said out loud and take out or add any sounds that made sense. Of course, it's probably easy to see what she was saying but if anybody's having any trouble then drop me a line and I'll tell you exactly what she's saying. Anyway, read and review, flames will be accepted.


	12. Chapter 11

lostmoonchild: Okay, another chapter is ready to go so here it is. I don't know if anybody's been reading this story or if some of the people that have read this before are still reading it but I'd still like to thank everybody for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anything else unless I say otherwise.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

They weren't sure why exactly but nobody seemed anxious as Raven and one of the guys started rolling around on the ground. "Dat be enough." Grandmother said after five minutes of watching the two roll around. "Raven! Noka!"

The two darted away from each other, smiles spread across their pale faces. "Brothers!" Alynn shouted happily as she moved over to the two males and grabbed their hands. "Come on! I want you to meet our friends from Earth!"

Raven dusted herself off as she retreated to her friends' sides, picking dead leaves from her hair. "Dude! I didn't think you were capable of doing anything fun!" Beast Boy said with wide eyes. "You should so do that at the Tower!"

"No." Raven answered.

"Why not?"

The young woman looked at him patiently for a moment before answering, "Because if I were to do some of the things on Earth that I do here, somebody would either end up dead or with broken bones. Noka and I were actually using enough force on each other that if one of us wasn't paying attention, the other would have broken a bone."

"You should give them a demonstration." The second man said as he pulled Raven against his chest. "But first, I think you should introduce us. It's very rude not to introduce your big brothers to your friends, little sister."

Raven looked up at her brother with calm eyes before nodding slightly. "That's Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire." Raven said as she pointed to each one. "They're our friends from Earth. Well, Starfire's not from Earth. She's from a different planet originally."

"Is that so?" The man questioned with a pleasant smile. "Welcome to Azarath. I'm Nierki and that's my brother, Noka. Our other brothers and sisters will be along shortly and I'm sure they'll each by dying to meet the ones that managed to kick Trigon out of Earth."

"Dude! How do you know about that?!" Beast Boy asked with an surprised look on his face.

Noka laughed before answering, "It was big news for a while. Nierki and I actually supported Trigon until after that happened. Then we decided that it'd be in our best interests to run while we still could. Many of us did."

They had supported Trigon? Robin looked at the two men, seeing the similarities between them and the twin girls. The men were just as pale, but their eyes were different colors. "Uh, how many brothers and sisters do you have?" Cyborg questioned.

Raven looked thoughtful for a moment before answering, "Maybe around forty, give or take."

"Try forty-seven, little sister." Nierki said soothingly, his lips brushing against Raven's cheek.

Forty… seven? The teenagers stared at their friend in disbelief before Raven shrugged. "Demons live a long time." Raven answered with a shrug.

"As do half demons." Noka scolded. "You should stay in Azarath, Raven, or else you're going to be an old hag by the time you reach Mahi's age."

No sooner did the words leave the man's lips did a group of five people appear with various animals. Raven and Alynn's eyes widened with excitement while Beast Boy groaned. "Go on," Raven said when Alynn looked at her with hopeful eyes.

A squeal of excitement left Alynn's lips a she pulled from her brother's arms and darted over to the other group, words excitedly leaving her lips. "More brothers and sisters?" Starfire questioned with a questioning look.

"Yeah. Don't worry, they'll let you guys get away with calling them 'brother' or 'sister' even though you're not blood relations." Raven grinned slightly before looking up at her brothers. "Right, brothers?"

"Sure, sure." Nierki laughed. "The green one looks about ready to panic at the size of us boys."

Raven grinned slightly before answering, "Well, it's because you guys are such _beasts_ that I don't think he's ever seen such hellish looking guys."

Laughter left Nierki's lips as if he were more amused by his sister's comments than insulted. "I'd really hate to see what a family reunion's like." Cyborg commented as he watched Alynn. "Uh, Rae, what's your sister doing?"

Raven looked over at her sister before answering, "Either checking for anything that might make somebody sick or trying to remember if cooked meat tastes better than raw meat." Raven looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You eat meat raw?" Beast Boy questioned with a disgusted look.

"Not all of us. Some eat it half cooked and everybody else chooses raw." Raven answered with a small frown as she leaned into her brother's touch.

"Why don't you go help them with the meat, little sister? Don't worry, we'll be nice to your friends."

Raven looked doubtful for a moment before nodding slightly. "They're scared of me so don't worry. Nobody here will hurt you guys."

Nodding slightly, the group watched as Raven darted over to the group to help them clean the meat.

A couple of hours later they were all gathered outside with their meals. The Titans were surprised to find that despite the knowledge that they were fighting in a war, the siblings were laughing and teasing each other. Some were even snatching food from others if they weren't paying attention. "Well, shit, that moron decided that he wanted to try an older woman." One of Raven's sisters, a woman called Cecile, laughed as she nudged one of the men.

"What? Weren't the kids getting it up?" Raven questioned with a small grin.

"Apparently not. His mother's corpse did the trick though." Noka laughed.

"Thought she was a skeleton by now."

"She is."

The twins each made a noise that was somewhere between disgust and laughter before pretending to scoot away from their brother. "Yeah, yeah," he laughed as he shoved the two. "I'm not the one that's been hiding out on Earth."

"Raven!" The older ones chorused.

It was amazing to see how they interacted with each other. Robin was surprised since he had assumed that each one of Raven's siblings would be serious when in truth, they were all acting like any normal family would. They were joking around and teasing each other, sometimes fighting. It was actually amazing to see that Raven was enjoying herself despite having to wear a necklace that had a stone the color of life's blood just to keep from hurting anybody. Raven grinned slightly. "Humans smell better than demons," she shot at her siblings before looking thoughtful for a moment. "No offense, Grandmother!"

The older ones cracked up laughing at the teenager's attempt to keep from getting killed. "I dunno. I've never seen a _green_ human before." Maoki, one of the older boys, said with a small grin as he lightly poked Beast Boy.

"Dude! I can't help it that I'm green!" Beast Boy said with a pout.

"I think he's cute." Cecile commented lightly before giving him a little sniff. "Ugh, Raven! Can't you choose somebody that's not quite so cute?"

"Her scent's on all of them. Give up." Noka sighed with a playful look. "You wouldn't want to invoke her wrath."

Raven stuck her tongue out at her siblings, clearly understanding that they were teasing. "Is it like this all of the time, friend Raven?" Starfire questioned with a truly curious look.

"Yeah. Is your guys' food okay? I tried to make sure that they were fully cooked since your stomachs probably can't handle the same things ours can."

"It's delicious!" Cyborg confirmed. "If we can take some back with us, that'd be awesome!"

Raven smiled a bit, clearly pleased that everything was okay. Her smile faded when she heard one of her sisters tell the younger ones to get inside and stay there until they were called out. "What's wrong?" Robin questioned as he set his food down.

Alynn moved anxiously around Raven, her eyes darting around. "Grandmother's is supposed to be a safety zone." Alynn whispered, her eyes glancing around at her brothers and sisters. "Brothers, sisters… This is supposed to be a safety zone."

"Yeah, well, that just got fucked." Noka crouched down. "Ready to play, kiddies? One who kills the most gets a prize."

"And the one who gets the least?" Raven questioned as her fists glowed softly with her power.

"Well, we'll excuse the humans cause they're clearly going to be struggling with their consciences over the whole deal but the one that gets the least will have to lick the blood off of everybody."

"Well, Sister, we don't want to have to play dirty." Raven said lightly.

"So we'll do our best." Alynn confirmed.

With their eyes flashing slightly, the group attacked Trigon's followers.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Okay, I seriously have no problems with this story since I'm guessing that it'll be nearing the end before too long so the chapters are pretty easy to get done. Stories have a tendency to do that when I'm getting close so it's really no bother. Anyway, read and review, flames will be accepted cause I love you guys so much.


	13. Chapter 12

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the review!! I'm glad to see that someone will keep reading as long as I keep updating so I'm happy about that. Since I know somebody's reading this story still, I'll just keep writing chapters and posting them.

Author's Note: Okay, since I feel like these stories are getting rushed (and somebody could probably agree with me) I'm going to knock the updating sessions down to once a week so every Monday will be an updating day. If I miss Monday, then it'll be on Thursday.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anything else unless I say otherwise.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Fear pounded through their bodies as they fought against the ones that were attacking them with everything that they had. Around them they could hear the dangerous snarls the escaped their lips as the coppery scent of blood began to fill and hang heavily the air. One by one the injured and deceased fell steadily to the ground, covered in the sticky crimson liquid. Those that weren't too badly injured continued to fight despite the crimson blood that flowed over their pale skin.

The Titans fought against everybody that attacked them, each trying to avoid killing any of Raven's siblings. They froze when they recognized one of the people, remembering him from the attack on Earth. From the look on his face, they stood out in his memory just as well. His lips drew back into a snarl before he stepped back, yelling something at the ones that survived.

They watched as their opponents fled, each one heeding the obvious warning. "Cripes, what in the hell did you lot do to him?" Noka questioned with a surprised look. "Usually he takes off when he sees Raven about to kill everybody within a five mile radius."

"I haven't gotten to a five mile radius." Raven shot at her brother with an irritated look before looking at her friends. "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine." Robin confirmed.

"Good cause I'm hauling your hides _back_ to Earth!" Fear and anger flashed in her eyes. "I'll risk my life but I'm not letting you guys risk yours! Demons are a whole other ball game and-"

"And we've fought against Trigon before."

Exasperation showed in the young woman's eyes as she looked at them. "I think I understand where she's coming from." A woman with deep sapphire eyes said patiently. "It doesn't matter if Trigon is on the throne or not. He is still the most terrible demon to have ever existed. He gets kicked off the throne, it won't matter. Trigon will still reclaim the throne." She held Raven tightly against her. "You all managed to infuriate him. Being kicked out of another world by a bunch of humans? You all will be the first that he kills."

Robin frowned at the older woman before answering, "We are not leaving."

"Raven," the sapphire-eyed woman said softly, "let's you and me go hunting. Alynn will stay here with brothers and sisters and keep an eye on your friends." She grinned slightly. "I'll let you vent in any way necessary."

"We're not done with this conversation." Raven warned her friends before she and her older sister took off.

"Dude, I've seen Raven get protective but she's never done that." Beast Boy said with a surprised look.

Alynn lightly sucked the warm blood from one of her knuckles, her eyes staring silently at the bodies that lay scattered on the ground. "Sister likes you all very much." Alynn said softly. "If something were to happen to any of you, brothers and sisters would need to kill her."

"What?" Robin demanded.

Another brother, this one called Roah, grinned at them with a look in his eyes that said very clearly that he wasn't exactly right in the head. "We have a bet. How many years before Raven snaps? Alynn's marked to die sometime this year and the bet was originally how long after her death would Raven snap. Then you guys came into the picture and now we're wondering how long after your deaths it will be before Sister decides to kill everything."

"Raven would not." Starfire said angrily.

"Sure she would. Just not while she's sane. Why do you think some of us were trying to keep you guys from getting killed? We have bets saying that she'll snap in seventy years tops. Not within a week."

No wonder Raven was always so cynical. If they had to deal with these irritating people as often as she did, they'd probably cynical too. "Let's go inside." Alynn said as she touched their arms. "My older siblings can clean up the mess."

The teenagers followed the woman inside, seeing that the younger ones weren't in sight. "There's hiding spots all over the house." Alynn explained upon seeing their faces. "Sit down, I'll get you all something to drink."

"Alynn, do you want us to go back to Earth?" Cyborg questioned.

The young woman was silent for a moment before answering, "Not really, but I see where Sister is coming from. She's very afraid for all of you."

"Why?" Robin questioned.

"It bothers her to know that you willingly place yourselves in danger fighting against those that are like ourselves. We all can see that our culture is surprising to you."

"Not really."

She didn't look fooled by their denial. They could just see it in her eyes that she knew and understood that they were somewhat bothered by the aspects of their culture. Pouring a drink for herself, she sat down and sighed a little. "We can see how it bothers you that we don't regard our other brothers and sisters with any respect. How easily we seem to kill and how eager we are to shed blood." Alynn frowned slightly. "Our bodies are different than yours. We can consume food raw if need be, but we don't necessarily prefer it."

"And the touching all the time?" Beast Boy questioned. "I haven't seen anybody not touching somebody else."

Alynn smiled slightly as she listened to the question. "That's actually a human trait that we somehow managed to preserve. Humans do touch each other to extend feelings of comfort and safety, correct?" Alynn questioned with a smile. "Well, we simply touch each other to ensure that the others are feeling safe."

"It bothers you, doesn't it? All the fighting." Robin said calmly.

"It does," she agreed with a nod, "but what can we do? If we flee to Earth, others follow. Raven escaped because she was supposed to. I escaped and others followed."

"What'll happen if one of Trigon's followers break through?" Cyborg questioned.

Alynn's smile faded away and she looked at him with a solemn look in her eyes. "Do I honestly need to tell you?" Alynn questioned softly.

"What'll happen if Trigon is taken off the throne?"

"He'll get back on. They use Trigon being threatened as a way to made our populations drop down again. He gets threatened, we pick sides, we fight, and we kill. If we live, yay, we wait for another two hundred years. Raven don't want you guys to get killed, that's why she wants you to go back to Earth." "We're not leaving."

"I know, but we'll let Sapphire talk to her. They'll be back sometime tonight."

Nighttime in Azarath was moderately peaceful although the sleeping arrangements probably could have used a bit more work. While the younger ones got to sleep upstairs with Grandmother, the older ones all had to sleep downstairs. A few of the younger ones chose to sleep downstairs and slept completely snuggled up against an older sibling.

Beast Boy fidgeted as he listened to the steady breathing, feeling his feet resting on somebody's butt while his hands would hit somebody chest. It was no wonder why everybody was so cranky during the day seeing as they were either getting groped or kicked during the night.

So why did everybody look so damn comfortable? Even his friends had taken to the unusual sleeping arrangements with ease and didn't seem to be bothered that various body parts were either serving as pillows or footrests. They probably found it rather comfortable and soothing to be accepted as part of an already large family. Maybe it was also because he was still rather skinny and every instinct in his body was telling him not to go to sleep near the demons.

The green-toned boy stiffened when he heard the door open and listened slightly to a couple of different footsteps. "We're pretty late," he heard Raven whisper.

"Yeah, but you needed to vent so you could look at things logically. Look, your friends are already adapting to our customs with little difficulty. Maybe they'll try our food next." "You're looking to poison them, aren't you?"

"Yeah, you're right. Bad idea."

Beast Boy kept his eyes shut as he felt somebody lie down next to him. "I'm surprised you're claiming that one. He doesn't strike me as your type." The second voice, Sapphire, he remembered her name to be, said lightly.

"He has his good qualities." Raven answered, her breath warm against his forehead. He was just surprised that she was defending him.

"Then you'd best claim him before somebody else does. You can just smell the arousal that surround a few of our brothers and sisters when they see your friends. That one especially."

"Good night, Sister." Raven's voice was cool, as if she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

The older woman laughed softly before responding as she curled up next to Noka. As Beast Boy started to drift off to sleep, he could feel Raven's breaths evening out and growing softer. Before he knew it, he was sound asleep.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Yeah, the sleeping arrangement thing was actually kind of bugging me for a while. In the original concept, even the younger ones slept with the older ones but I got to thinking that it'd probably be safer if the younger ones slept upstairs in the event of a nighttime attack. Anyway, read and review, flames are accepted and will be used to help heat the freaking state back up. Seriously, South Dakota needs the heat to help dry off from all of the freaking snow that's melting and the rain that just passed by.


	14. Chapter 13

lostmoonchild: Another chapter, another update. It's probably a good thing that I don't sleep very well at night (isn't it sad when pillows get tossed onto the floor in favor of a mattress?) so I can get chapters written for you guys. Okay, and I just had a random thought from Stephen King's "Misery" where Paul Sheldon goes on about being a pet writer for a very crazy woman.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anything else unless I say otherwise so no suing me.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

The smell of something cooking brought Beast Boy back to consciousness, his body stretching as he woke up. He stared when he saw that a little girl that had the same colored eyes as Raven was sitting on her heels, watching him carefully. She tilted her head slightly to the side as if curious before asking, "Are you my sister's mate?"

"Your sister's what?"

"Her husband. Are you my sister's husband."

"Which sister?" Beast Boy questioned as he sat up.

The little girl frowned slightly as she looked at him carefully. "Raven. Are you Raven's mate or are you two just sleeping together for fun like brother says?" The little girl questioned. "Brother says that humans are stupid and are the most arrogant and greedy of all creatures."

"Is that so?" Beast Boy questioned. "Well, not all humans are like that."

"Sister said that you needed to wake up. It's breakfast time."

"What's on menu? Demon?"

The little girl frowned slightly as if she didn't understand his joke. "No," she said finally. "Raven caught an animal when she was getting plants for you." The little girl frowned even more. "Sister never goes to get anything for anybody. She must like you if she's doing that."

"Right. Where's Grandmother?"

"Yelling at Trigon. Grandmother's his mommy."

Beast Boy froze. That nice demon that was providing them with a place to stay was Trigon's mother?! How could something so evil possibly have been born from somebody so nice?

The little girl giggled at the look on his face before getting up and skipping outside, announcing that he was awake. When Beast Boy got outside, he was surprised to see that Raven was trying to pry one of her younger brothers off of her and that everybody else was laughing. "What's going on?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Meys decided that he wanted Raven." Noka laughed, his eyes dancing with excitement. "Unfortunately for him, Raven doesn't feel the same way."

Beast Boy watched as Raven began flying around, trying desperately to make her little brother let her go. "You're not going back to Earth with me!" Raven told her brother.

The little boy clung tighter to his sister, clearly not willing to let her go. After fifteen minutes, Raven sighed and shook her head while Meys grinned knowing full well that he had won. "Have fun teaching the little monster." Sapphire said with a laugh. "He still takes the occasional limb."

Raven glared at her sister before looking at the little boy that was rubbing his head against her breasts. "Lesson one," she said as she pried the little boy off of her and made him stand on the ground, "you do not touch my chest. These," she pointed to her breasts, "are mine. They are not there for your amusement."

Beast Boy looked away quickly, not wanting to get caught staring at the young woman's chest. If she caught him staring, she'd probably kill him. Then again he could just claim that he was curious about how she was going to take care of her little brother.

After Meys was resting comfortably on his sister's back, he rested his chin on her shoulder as Raven handed Beast Boy some fresh plants. "They taste like tofu so you shouldn't complain too much." Raven told him with a slightly disgusted face.

"Uh, thanks. Maybe next time I can go with you."

Raven nodded slightly before darting over to the cooking meat. "So this kind you can't eat fully cooked?" Cyborg questioned.

"No. If it's completely raw then it'll actually kill you but if it's fully cooked then it's like eating somebody's smelly shoe." Raven told them as she took the meat away from the fire. "It tastes better when it's about halfway or three quarters of the way cooked."

Alynn smiled a bit, clearly pleased with how easily everybody was beginning to adjust to being in Azarath. "Sister, I was thinking that we could go see Mother." Alynn told her sister lightly. "I'm sure that she'd love to meet our friends."

"Arguing would be pointless, wouldn't it?"

"Seeing as you lost the argument regarding sending our friends back to Earth, yes."

"Give Arella our love." Noka and Nierki said at the same time.

Raven and Alynn frowned slightly. "Go find your mother and give her your love." Alynn told her older brothers.

"She's a skeleton."

"I'm sure you can get it up for her."

As they ate, they listened to the light arguments that took place. The older ones seemed to have no problems poking at everybody else's mothers which resulted in the younger ones shooting the comments back. They supposed that it'd be pointless to make cracks about their father seeing as all of them shared the same father. Each one hated Trigon for whatever reason but they all seemed to like the Titans.

The group stiffened when a young man with cold eyes appeared, a smirk placed on his deathly pale skin. His eyes were the color of ice and appeared to be just as cold. For some reason, the Titans got the feeling that not even fire could warm his eyes. "What do you want?" Noka demanded as he stood up, followed quickly by the other siblings.

"Your precious grandmother is dead. Trigon killed her just a short while ago."

Hisses filled the air as the half demons braced themselves, their bodies prepared to either attack or defend. "Get on my back, Meys." Raven said softly.

The boy didn't argue as he listened to his sister, clinging to her shoulders as his legs wrapped around her waist. "So you adopted one. How will that work with you living with humans on Earth and him living here?" The man questioned lightly.

"I'll drag his sorry butt to Earth." Raven told him. "When I don't have a reason to live on Earth, I'll come back here."

"Your father will be so pleased."

Raven's eyes narrowed as she stepped back, clearly not enjoying the man's presence. "Why don't you leave before I decide to lose my temper and just steal your life?" Raven snarled.

The man frowned as he stepped back, clearly understanding the woman's threat. "I'll be back later on," he promised, "and you will all die."

When he vanished, the siblings looked at each other. "Get the medical herbs gathered up and pack up some cooked food for the humans. The rest of us will eat what we can catch and won't stop to cook it." Nierki ordered with a serious look. "Anybody that hates uncooked food had better get over it because we're not stopping."

As the siblings quickly moved, the Titans could just feel their anxiousness. "Could he have been lying?" Robin asked Nierki.

The young man shook his head before answering, "We know when people are lying to us. He wasn't lying. Trigon did kill Grandmother and nobody's stupid enough to stick around here."

"We need to go to the monks for protection." Raven said with a worried look.

"He'll be hunting down your friends first, sister, you know that. No, our best chance at survival is to run while we still have a chance."

Raven hugged herself, clearly upset by what was going on. "Raven, we'll be okay. You guys know every inch of this place and know how to survive. Don't worry, we'll be able to keep up." Robin said with a reassuring look.

The young woman moved anxiously, clearly torn between what her head was saying compared to what her instincts were saying. Moving Meys so he was in front of her, she held him close to her and rocked softly back and forth. "Are we going to die?" Meys questioned with a frightened look.

"Not if any of us have a say in it." Raven answered as she hugged her brother tighter. Lightly pressing her forehead against his, she murmured softly to him, "I'll kill whoever tries to take you from me. I swear it."

"What if they try to take away your friends?"

"I'll kill anybody who tries to take away what's mine."

As they looked into the woman's eyes, they could see that she was being perfectly honest. Anybody who dared try to take away anybody that she cared about with her entire being would die and they would die a very slow and painful death.

For some strange reason… they found it oddly comforting.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Okay, I'm thinking that there'll be a lemon in the next chapter but I'm not entirely sure. I can feel the next chapter working its way into my brain so we'll see what happens next. Show me the love and leave a review. Hate it? Let me know what you hate and I'll see what I can do to make improvements.


	15. Chapter 14

lostmoonchild: 1:30 on Monday, April 5 and I'm already working on this chapter. Wow, my brain must like this story despite it's the third chapter I've worked on tonight. Thanks for the review!

**Mistique Four**: Yeah, you're probably right. I was planning (originally) for there to be a lemon but since I lost my original chapter summaries (I actually used to write chapter summaries for my stories) my brain's come up with other things.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anything else unless I say otherwise so no suing me.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

They moved as silently as they could throughout the deadened land, trying to hurry towards a city. Every once in a while there would be a fight between them and Trigon's followers, neither side escaping unscathed. Three of Raven and Alynn's siblings had been killed, their bodies quickly buried before the group rushed off.

The Titans could sense their sorrow, each one knowing that the siblings were trying not to cry for their fallen siblings. Even they felt the sorrow for the ones that had lost their lives defending their own beliefs. It was almost like the wars on Earth, each side losing friends and family as they fought to defend their own beliefs. Instead of crying for their fallen siblings, everybody seemed to touch others around more than they had before. It was almost as if the group were afraid and had started to accept some truth that they had been denying.

They were surprised to find that they were even being touched and were being protected as if they were one of the children. "We're going to spend the night in a cave." Raven told them as the sun began to set. "My brothers and sisters aren't used to traveling with humans so they have to be reminded on some things."

"We aren't going to keep going?" Cyborg questioned with an almost surprised look. He knew from the conversations that he and Raven had had that demons and even half demons had high stamina. For them to want to stop for the night wasn't something that he thought they'd do.

Raven shook her head. "Normally we would but since you guys are with us, it's just safer to stop for the night." Raven answered with a small smile. It was as if she were pleased that they'd have just a bit of safety for the night.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "How much safer," he questioned.

Nobody answered, choosing to glance at each other. Their silence let the group know that they were in more danger than they had imagined beforehand. This was the danger that Raven didn't want them to be in but they had twisted her arm so she had choice. She wanted to send them back to Earth before it was too late but now there was little anybody could do.

As they slipped into the cave, they watched as Noka and Mahi set up a barrier at the cave's entrance. "Sister," Robin called to Mahi. It was strange to be calling Raven and Alynn's brothers and sisters by those titles but it was rather difficult keeping track of all of their names.

"Hmm? What is it?" Mahi called, her eyes focused on the task at hand.

"How old are you exactly? From how everybody seems to obey your orders without any argument, you're the oldest."

Mahi smiled a bit, clearly amused by the dark-haired teenager. "I'm two hundred and seventeen." Mahi said proudly.

Holy crap. She looked good for being over two hundred years old. "Grandmother said that this happens every two hundred years. If you're as old as you say you are, then what happened last time?" Robin questioned.

"Dangerous ground." Neirki muttered.

"Shut it, Brother." Mahi snarled as they finished the barrier. Her eyes flickered over to the group of teenagers, seeing the determined look on Robin's face. "You want me to bring up the ghosts of the past so you can sate your curiosity?"

"I think that there's more to the story than what we're being told." Robin informed the woman.

Mahi smirked a bit, watching as both Raven and Alynn moved so they could dodge in front of any attacks that she might decide to do. "It's easy. Trigon getting threatened is simply a ruse." Mahi told them with a smirk.

"So what? This is simply a way that innocent people are getting killed?!" Cyborg demanded. "This is some kind of genocide thing?!"

The half demons closed their eyes, some of them turning their heads in shame. "Yes," answered Raven softly as she looked at them with pain filled eyes. "We grow so quickly that the demons are afraid that we'll overrun Azarath so they started pretending to threaten Trigon. The ones that want to protect him will go to his side and attack everybody so those that don't want to protect him must come together and fight against them for survival."

"That's bullshit!" Beast Boy shouted, noticing how many of them flinched.

Mahi frowned at the teen for a moment before answering, "It lasts only for a short time. Raven got the letter before it was time. Alynn escaped before it was time. When it came time, they knew it was time and they would have left without saying a word but you humans had to come and put us in even more danger."

"Sister, please." Raven pleaded.

"No! Listen to me, Raven, they will die in only a few short decades. You will live centuries. That is the difference between humans and us." Mahi moved so she was kneeling in front of her younger sister, softly kissing Raven's face. "We'll help send them back when this is done, but we will not die for them. Why end our lives for those that will not take mercy upon our own?"

"You don't know my friends." Raven answered weakly.

"Maybe not, but I know human nature. Destroy that which is feared. Fear that which is different." Mahi reminded her sister. "You may have been protected by the monks, but what of the others that dwelled here? You remember Noka and Neirka's mother."

"That's enough, Sister." Noka snarled as he moved to Raven's side and held her close to him. "I've spent time on Earth and I can say that not all humans are like what you're describing. I've heard stories of these kids and what they've done to make Earth better so don't lump them in with my mother."

"They're good people, Sister." Alynn added. "I've watched them. They make Sister happy. They give her a reason to fight against the evil that everyone has."

Mahi frowned, clearly irritated by her siblings. "Do you think that they deserve our protection?" Mahi questioned as she looked at Neirki.

"I haven't been on Earth so I don't know how they are there but I do know our sisters. When Trigon attacked Earth, Raven gave them some of her power to protect them before she went to do her job like she was supposed to."

They could see that that bit of information bothered Mahi. If the way she shook slightly as she glared at them was any indication, she clearly didn't like the idea. For a moment the group wondered if she secretly hated humans. "Sister used to have a human lover and feels that Raven's making the same mistake." Alynn whispered to them. "It's nothing personal. She's still heartbroken."

"What happened?" Starfire questioned.

"He abandoned her because she aged so slowly while he grew old quickly. When we reach a certain age, we age as slowly as demons."

Nodding slightly, they turned their attention back to the argument. "So what? We defile our magic by letting _humans_ use it? Incase you've forgotten, Neirki, it's against Azarath laws to give a human demon power. The only reason why Raven got away with it the last time was because she was on Earth and our laws do not apply there!" Mahi shouted angrily as she glared at Neirki.

Neirki nodded calmly before answering, "Don't think of it as defiling our magic or breaking an unwritten law, Sister. You could look at it another way."

"Oh really. Which way, little brother, could I look at it as?"

"Give them a certain amount to get them through the day. Demons don't pay attention to their own laws so why should we pay attention to their laws? They'll kill us anyway and those that survive until the next wipeout will more than likely be killed."

"No."

"Like it or not we will be killed by listening to their laws. We will break their laws and we will go by our own. If we do that, then our chances of survival increase and I know that you don't want to die. After all," he smirked slightly, "we are all very selfish creatures. Humans included."

* * *

"Don't think so hard. Your brain might explode."

Beast Boy jumped and spun around, relaxing when he saw Raven watching him. "You scared me." Beast Boy said as he dramatically pressed his hand against his rapidly beating heart. "I thought that somebody had gotten through your brother and sister's shield."

"Nobody ever got through what they didn't want them to get through." Raven moved so she was sitting next to the other teen. "Something you want to talk about?"

"Did we do something to offend your sister?"

Raven shook her head a bit before replying, "I thought Alynn already told you guys that it wasn't anything personal. My siblings are all protective. It's just Mahi that's the most protective since she's the oldest."

"So it's not because we're friends."

"Exactly."

Beast Boy hesitated a moment before touching Raven't hand, his eyes watching her face carefully as he moved a bit closer. "How protective are we talking?" Beast Boy questioned cautiously.

Raven smiled a little. "Protective enough." There was amusement in her voice as if she were making an understatement.

"Really? Then what would they do if they saw this?"

Amethyst eyes widened when she felt Beast Boy's lips press against her own. Upon reminding herself that she wasn't a statue, Raven touched the shape-shifter's arms as their kiss deepened. "Stop." Raven said softly as she pulled away. "If we do anything, they will know and I'd rather not have any of my siblings being aware of anything in my personal life."

Beast Boy nodded slightly in understanding. "Raven, those rules that they were talking about earlier. Did you honestly break their laws when you gave us some of your power?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Yes. I wanted you guys to be safe and I still do."

"So we're going to be given some of your power."

Raven nodded. "Yes, but only enough to get you through the day. Someone will probably try to enforce the rule and if that happens then you must run and hide."

"No."

"Beast Boy, listen to me. There's a city. In that city you will see a white dove flying. You must follow it and it will take you to my mother. She will help you all get home."

"What about you?"

Raven hesitated a moment before replying, "I don't know. I'll meet you there, I suppose, but if I don't show up after two days then you must leave."

"We won't leave you here!"

"You must!" Tears rolled down Raven's pale face. "Please. When the time comes you must save yourselves."

"Raven…"

"I'll talk to the others tomorrow. We need to get some sleep for right now. Tomorrow at dawn, we're leaving."

Nodding slightly in understanding, Beast Boy watched as Raven wiped her tears away before retreating to where Alynn lay. As if sensing her twin, Alynn moved slightly and draped her arm over Raven's form, holding her close as the amethyst-eyed girl silently fought the grief that consumed her.

God, this was such a terrible mess. If he had known before that they would have been causing her such pain just by being caught up in something that she had known about for a while then he would have just said no. When this was over and if they survived, he'd make it up to her somehow.

* * *

lostmoonchild: My gut's saying that something's going to happen next. I admit that this chapter probably has something that's going to irritate somebody but I'm a bit irritated and my stories usually tend to reflect my mood. Anyway, read and review.


	16. Chapter 15

lostmoonchild: Okay, I'm working with two unbroken colts trying to get them saddle broke so I'm writing around that. Since the colts aren't saddle broke just yet I have to keep my attention focused solely on them so I can't think of what I want to happen until after they're grazing for a couple hours or I'm at home.

**Mistique Four**: I actually like Mahi even though she does get a bit irritable. One irritable sibling would be enough so it's probably a good idea that the rest of them are so calm when it comes to stuff like that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anything else unless I say otherwise so no suing me.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Everyone was up before dawn and waiting patiently for everybody to finish eating. "We need to talk." Raven said calmly as she looked at her friends.

Noka was silent as he scooped Meys into his arms and held the boy close. "Sister, you explain it to Meys." Noka told Alynn.

Alynn nodded slightly in understanding and watched as her sister led the small group away. "Is something wrong, Rae?" Cyborg questioned when they were away from the group.

"Alynn's already telling Meys this so he knows what Mahi already does." Raven looked dead serious at them. "When I gave you some of my power to help protect you from Trigon, I broke one of Azarath's laws. While Trigon may not obey laws, he will still want that one offense atoned for."

"So what are we talking about? Jail time? Community service?"

Raven shook her head. "He'll want all offending parties destroyed. Since I knew the law and you guys didn't, he'll be focusing more on my destruction than your own." She paused a moment. "For a while."

"We're not leaving you, Raven!" Beast Boy told her.

"You have to!" Sorrow flashed in Raven's eyes before a pained expression appeared as Meys screamed for his sister. "Please. Besides Alynn, you guys are the only ones that'll help me stay sane and aware of who I am. When Alynn dies, I'll have only you guys. If you all die and my sister does too," tears gathered in her eyes, "innocent people will die."

Starfire's thoughts went back to the fight against Warp and had stopped him from going ahead more than twenty years. Raven had sounded so… broken that even she had felt the other Titan's pain. If that was a glimpse into what could happen to their friend, then she wanted to avoid it. Without friendship, Raven would go insane. "I understand." Starfire said with a small nod.

"Star…" Robin said softly. He thought that Starfire would be protesting against leaving Raven behind instead of agreeing to leave her.

"No, friend Raven is right to be afraid for us. We are the only ones that can ease friend Raven's pain other than friend Alynn." Starfire told them. "I do not wish to abandon friend Raven but we must listen to what she wants to do to protect us in order to help protect her."

"Meys will take you to the city where my mother is waiting. If I don't show up after two days then you must take Meys with you to Earth. If anybody asks, his full name is Meys Alexander Roth."

They nodded slightly in understanding before returning to the group. "Everything in order?" Noka questioned as Raven took Meys into her arms.

"Yeah." Raven kissed Meys nose. "Do you get what I want you to do?"

"Yes." Meys answered with a small nod.

"Good. You're a big boy, Meys, and big sister needs you to help show them how to hide. They're human so you have to wait for them."

Meys nodded before moving onto his sister's back and closed his eyes. Feeling his sister place one arm beneath his butt to help support him, the little boy drifted back to sleep.

They had been traveling for only a couple of hours when the older ones suddenly froze and adopted defensive stances. "What's going on?" Robin asked cautiously, watching as Raven slipped Meys from her back.

"Tyra." Alynn answered calmly.

"Remember, Meys, you want until she's busy with sister and myself." Raven warned her little brother before standing up. The Titans stiffened slightly when Raven hugged them. "Be safe."

The siblings nudged the smaller ones before moving so they were hiding the children. Raven and Alynn stood in front of Meys and their friends, their hands touching as their fingers entwined. They looked almost like children that were going to face their fears together.

The air grew heavy as a cloaked figure approached. The twins stepped back as they gripped the other's hand tightly. Fear grew in the air as the cloaked figure approached, a giant ax stained with blood dragging behind. "The Boogeyman's wife has arrived." Robin heard Noka comment. "Better be ready to run, Ravelyn."

They didn't know who Ravelyn was but they watched as both Raven and Alynn nodded slightly. "I'm ready," replied both girls, speaking as one.

The cloaked figure, Tyra, raised the ax with seemingly little effort. "Scatter!" Mahi shouted.

The children ran in opposite directions to find a safe place to hide until they were told otherwise. Meys pulled on Robin and Beast Boy's hands, pleadingly looking at the group. "Why did your brother call Raven and Alynn that name?" Robin asked.

"They don't like saying two names when they can say one." Meys answered as he watched his older siblings move cautiously around Tyra.

"Dude, it's a couple dozen against one!" Beast Boy exclaimed with wide eyes.

Meys stared at him for a moment before questioning, "Are you really as dumb as brother says you are?"

Befor ehe could answer the little boy, there was a sound of wood splitting. A quick look revealed Raven and Tyra circling around each other with snarls escaping their lips. Another look revealed Tyra's ax was embedded into a tree. There was something buried between the ax and the tree and for a moment they didn't know what it was until they realized that it was one of their siblings.

Sobs left Meys' lips, catching Tyra's attention. Darting past Raven, the cloaked female charged only to have Alynn get between her and the smaller group.

Something warm hit their faces and it took their minds a minute to realize what it was and where it had come from. They could see Tyra's hand sticking out from Alynn's back as blood poured from the wound. Time froze as the female pulled her hand away and slowly turned.

Even more fear filled the air as their attention focused on Raven, seeing the tears gathering as she watched her sister's lifeless form collapse onto the ground. "Fuck." Mahi whispered as she and the others slowly backed away. "You fucking moron."

"You guys run." Raven said stiffly, sounding as if she were struggling to keep from giving into her fury induced insanity.

Meys stepped back and pulled on their hands, silently pulling them away as quickly as he could. As soon as they were a safe distance away they could hear Raven screaming angrily and the steady as well as violent sound of trees snapping. Looking up at them with frightened eyes, Meys murmured, "We have to run away now."

* * *

lostmoonchild: Umm, really have nothing much to say other than I will be working around breaking colts. Since I don't want to be admitted into the hospital due to a broken arm or leg (even though I really don't need a hospital for that stuff) I need to pay attention to what I'm doing. Read and review, flames will be accepted.


	17. Chapter 16

lostmoonchild: I know, I'm evil since I didn't update last week and I have a good reason. Sunday evening I was helping work with horses and decided that I was going to ride the biggest horse despite the knowledge that she wasn't completely saddle broke. I then decided to just skip the saddle and when I went to get on her, she dumped my butt onto the ground and stepped on my foot. Mind you, she's over 800 pounds and I'm nowhere near that. When I finally got on her, she blew a bit and our heads got into a fight. Since I was clinging on for dear life, my head got smacked so I spent the updating day trying to figure out what's bruised and whatnot.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

------Raven's POV-------

I wanted to scream in anger but my entire body was numb. As I stared at my sister, I watched as the life drained from her eyes. Tyra had apparently hit a vital spot, maybe the artery that went down towards the legs. Maybe she had gotten a few of the other organs that hid the artery.

My brothers and sisters stared in shock as the tears began to gather in my eyes. Tyra moved away from my twin, Alynn's now lifeless form incapable of sorrow or pain fell to the ground. "Fuck." I heard Mahi whisper. She and the others were moving away from the danger they sensed was coming. "You fucking moron."

Reality was slipping away as I continued to stare at my sister's body. Tyra was going to hurt my friends next. She was going to kill everybody that I loved and for what? No, she wasn't going to touch them. The dismembered dead couldn't kill the living.

I wanted to surrender to the storm that was building within me but I knew that if I did it right now then no one would survive. I would kill my friends and family if I gave in while they were around me. If they wanted to survive then they would need to run. Meys, keep them safe. "You guys run." I said stiffly. I had to keep fighting back the anger that burned within me. Would Trigon dare challenge me in this state or would he actually find place to hide?

My brothers and sisters fled as quickly as they could. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Meys pulled my friends away. When they were safe enough away that I wouldn't be concerned about hurting them, I attacked.

We moved around each other with snarls escaping our lips as we attacked each other and roughly shoved each other into trees. It was a general rule to never fight while angered since anger clouded judgment and I needed all of my judgment to ensure that I wouldn't get caught. Despite knowing that I was breaking a rule, I needed to kill everybody that dared to harm my family and threaten my friends.

She had murdered my twin, my best friend in the entire world. There was no remorse in Tyra's eyes as we exchanged attacks. There was only the same insane fury that I felt towards her for hurting my sister.

My thoughts went to my friends and I thought about their reactions to this living hell. They were pained when they saw the measures that we had to go through to ensure our own survival. How family basically meant nothing but still we chose to stay together in some desperate attempt to keep our humanity for a little while longer. None of us wanted to become the monsters that Trigon hoped we would become so we resisted despite knowing that centuries of life would eventually strip away all that we were. I fled to Earth and everybody else stayed behind to keep watch, only coming to Earth for a brief visit.

I thought about their reactions to us eating raw flesh and drinking the copper flavored crimson liquid. I managed to mind my manners and refrain from doing so in front of them, choosing to eat my meat half cooked and drink water. I wanted to believe that my actions had offered them some comfort that I wouldn't do anything to hurt them. That I would never hurt them.

A cry of pain left my lips as her blood-coated fingers entered my stomach as we went flying to the ground. I could feel her heated breath against my face as her fingers caressed my internal organs. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable but it wasn't exactly pleasant either. "Looks like you'll be joining your whore sister before too long." Tyra whispered with an excited grin.

Anger filled my being again as the words "your whore sister" echoed throughout my mind. Grabbing her neck, I twisted so I was on top of her and digging my nails into her soft flesh. I wanted to make her suffer miserably before I killed her, before my teeth sank into her skin and her blood poured down my throat. "My sister," I breathed, "was not a whore."

Tyra laughed a bit and grabbed my arms before throwing me off of her. I hit another tree with a deafening crack and heard the wood groan in protest as it threatened to fall over. "Oh, really? Do you know what she was doing before she escaped to Earth?" Tyra questioned with a smirk. "I was watching. I bet your faces look like when you finally have an orgasm. Hers was so pretty that I wanted to kill her just to keep that look forever and ever."

My thoughts went back to the day that my sister had been found by Beast Boy. I had taken her pain and had somehow managed to ignore the dull throb between my legs. Had I only managed to overlook the throbbing since I had taken her pain into me and was concentrating on making her happy despite the pain I felt from her bones being set?

I slowly got to my feet and ignored the wounds that covered my body. Tyra smirked softly at me and for a moment I wondered if she realized the danger that she had put herself into now. Probably not since demons were in second when it came to being arrogant. Humans won the arrogance contest as well as the greedy contest. If she had been around when humans and demons had those contests, would the demons have actually won that one or would humans still have won?

It didn't matter, I decided. She'd be dead soon enough and I could go back to my friends.

Apparently Tyra realized the same thing since she started backing away. We were both hurt and she knew that I was both furious and protective of my friends. She knew that she wasn't going to survive for much longer and she knew that I knew.

She stepped back before running as quickly as she could away from me. Excitement shot through my being as I chased after her, the scent of her blood filling my senses like a drug or some kind of rich wine. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Noka following at a safe distance with Mahi nearby. They wanted to watch what I would do to my sister's murderer. Would they have somebody bury Alynn or would they wait until I was back to bury her so I could see her face one last time?

A snarl left my lips as I jumped, tackling the demon woman in front of me. My nails clawed her back as my knees dug into her lower back. She wasn't going to escape me for any reason.

Screams left her lips as I hit her arms, the sound of bone breaking reaching our ears as I felt the bone shatter beneath my fists. The monster inside of me cried out with pleasure at the pained and frightened screams that left her lips and it wanted to hear more.

Tyra screamed as I repeatedly hit her body and shattered more bones before I began biting her and roughly tearing away the flesh. Even more screams left her lips when I shoved my tongue into her wounds and began digging my teeth into the rest of her flesh until I reached bone.

Her screams slowly died down as her blood slowed to a stop. I could feel her blood on my face and licked the sticky liquid from my fingers and hands as my brother and sister cautiously approached. Both of them looked afraid as they stared at my victim before looking at me with looks of pride.

With my fury weakening and the adrenaline leaving my system, I screamed in sorrow as the black dots that had started to cloud my vision solidified and I fell into unconsciousness. The last thing I was aware of was Noka's arms around me and his whispers that they would help us home.

---------End POV-------

* * *

lostmoonchild: Okay, chapter sixteen is done and it got finished while "Falls on Me" by Fuel was playing. I got a kick out of it since it ended right when the song hit the "darkness in my veins, I never could explain and I wonder if you ever see…" part. Anyway, read and review, flames are accepted.


	18. Chapter 17

lostmoonchild: Okay, chapters are winding down. I think that this is the second to last chapter so next week will probably see the last chapter. I'm already thinking about writing another Teen Titans fic but I'm not sure yet. If I do, then it's bound to be somewhere in the humor category but I make no promises.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anything else unless I say otherwise.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

The longer he stared at the little boy the more he could see the resemblance between Meys and Raven. They had the same calm and questioning look and maybe even the same smile. Of course Raven didn't smile that much so he was going by the memory of the few times that they had seen the pale teenager smile.

There was an innocence on the boy's face that seemed so out of place in such a harsh world where it was kill or be killed. How the boy managed to retain his innocence in such a place was a mystery to him. How could he possibly look at the world and others with such clear eyes when his own brothers and sisters seemed content with the "kill now, ask later" concept?

Robin was silent as he looked at Meys, seeing the calm look in the boy's eyes as he led them. He wasn't crying but he didn't look afraid. He just looked like this was something that he was familiar with. "Meys, do you know what Alynn and Raven's mother is like?" Cybrog questioned.

Meys nodded slightly before answering, "She's nice."

"Friend Raven will be okay, right?" Starfire questioned with a worried look.

The little boy looked at her with calm eyes before replying, "Sister will be fine. She's probably got half of Trigon's followers wiped out by now."

"You seem calm about the whole thing. Your sister was killed in front of you and you don't seem to be upset." Beast Boy said with a cautious look.

"I knew sister was going to die." Meys answered simply. "I'll miss her but I got Raven and we're going to come back here when you guys die."

It was that damn innocent look in his eyes that made it hard to be mad at him for making that comment. "You're used to death, aren't you?" Robin asked.

Slowly Meys nodded. "Brother says that humans are the reason why sister is so afraid to use her powers. Why her emotions make her powers go out of control."

"How are humans to blame?"

"They told her that she was bad and that she needed to control her emotions to control her power. He says that they lied to her and instead of learning to control her power while able to show her emotions, she went through life struggling to control everything." Meys frowned slightly. "Sister couldn't control her power when sad or angry because Raven always gave her what she wanted. Sister never learned to control it."

Despite the knowledge that none of them held any ill will towards humans, the Titans couldn't help but notice that the little boy held a degree of distain. He clearly didn't like how his older sister had been lied to so she would be afraid to feel anything. "She's learning." Robin reassured the little boy.

Meys stared calmly up at him, his pale face looking fragile. "Two hundred years, this is gonna happen again. You'll be dead, but sister and I will be alive," he paused a moment, "if you want to call it that."

"We should get going." Robin told the boy. "Which way?"

Mays pointed. "Just a little further. Then we gotta wait for two days. If sister finds out we waited for more, she's going to be mad. If we wait for less," he smiled a bit as if thinking of something funny.

"What'll happen?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Sister's scary when she's mad. Sister says that not even Trigon will mess with Raven cause she's stronger than him and she's just a baby. That's what she calls us cause she's older."

With a smile, he began walking again.

The city itself appeared to be abandoned and they would have probably gotten lost if Meys didn't know where they were going. "This is Azarath." Meys explained. "That run down area is called Azarath too cause everybody's too lazy to think up an original name."

"This is where Raven and Alynn are from?" Beast Boy questioned with a surprised look.

"Uh huh. Trigon destroyed it a few years before he went to Earth."

The little boy's eyes brightened when he saw a white bird flying and began chasing after it. The Titans followed closely by, keeping their eyes focused on the bird. They stared when they saw a woman waiting for them with an almost sorrowful look in her eyes. "Arella!" Meys shouted happily as he ran over to the woman and leapt into her arms. "Arella, these are Raven's friends. Raven wanted to come too but something bad happened to Alynn and now Raven's really mad and she's going to kill everybody that hurt Alynn and everybody else!"

The woman looked at Meys for a moment before turning her attention to the Titans. "What happened to my daughters?" Arella questioned.

"We're sorry, but Alynn was killed by one of Trigon's followers and Raven decided to go after…" Robin trailed off when he saw the raw pain in Arella's eyes. "Raven said that we're to wait for her here for two days. If she's not back by sunset on the second day, she said that you could help us get back to Earth."

Arella nodded slightly before setting Meys down. "Dude, I can see where Raven gets her looks from!" Beast Boy exclaimed, earning a bash to the head from Cyborg.

"Sorry about him." Cyborg said with a grin. "He doesn't always think before he talks."

"Don't worry about that." Arella said with a pleasant smile. "Come inside, all of you. We can get better acquainted."

As they went inside, Robin could plainly see the sorrow in Arella's eyes. Clearly Raven and Alynn took after their mother in the looks department while their tempers came from their father. He just wondered what else they got from their parents.

Raven moaned softly as she slowly opened her eyes and saw Mahi sitting near her. "You're finally awake." Mahi said with a small smile. "You've been out for almost twelve hours straight."

Twelve hours? That meant she had thirty-six hours to get to her friends. She and Alynn-

She paused a moment and felt the tears gathering in her eyes as she remembered her twin's lifeless form. Tears began falling silently as she felt her sister's arms wrap tenderly around her. Wrapping her arms around her older sister's neck, Raven began to cry and screamed her sorrow and anger into her older sister's chest. She didn't want to admit that her sister was gone, she couldn't!

Mahi was silent as she rubbed her sister's back in a soothing manner, letting her scream and cry. It bothered her to see her siblings each hurting so much and wanted desperately to take away her sister's pain. She was over two hundred years old and still she hadn't gotten used to seeing her brothers and sisters crying in sorrow when one of them was lost. "Raven, I don't think she felt anything." Mahi murmured softly. "I think her death was painless."

Raven shook her head as she clung to her sister, refusing to admit to even herself that her sister was gone. "You don't know." Raven sobbed. "You don't."

The older sister kissed the crying teenager's head before murmuring, "I know it hurts more than anything you've ever experienced before, Raven, but it'll get better as time goes on. You have your friends waiting for you right now and they'll help ease your pain."

"Until they die." Raven sobbed.

"Yes, but isn't it better to enjoy the time you have with them? Humans live such short lives that they're lucky if they survive to be a hundred." Mahi kissed away her sister's tears. "Are you going to spend your life crying for them, little sister, when they're still breathing and waiting for you? It's okay to grieve for our family and those that have died because of this foolishness, but don't grieve for the living."

Raven wiped away her tears, sniffling as she did so. "It hurts." Raven choked.

"And it will continue to do so for a while. Your heart is wounded, sister, and it will take time to heal. It won't heal perfectly, but it will heal."

Soft sobs continued to shake Raven's body as she held onto her sister. "Come on. Let's say our goodbyes and go find your friends so you all can go back to Earth." Mahi said softly as she pulled Raven to her feet. "Then in two hundred years, you can use your sorrow and pain to put an end to his madness."

* * *

lostmoonchild: Another chapter said and done. I actually liked that scene with Mahi being gentle and comforting Raven so Mahi isn't a complete royal pain in the butt. Anyway, read and review, flames will be accepted!!


	19. Chapter 18

lostmoonchild: Okay, I'm sitting here and listening to music with a throbbing headache that actually makes me want to scream. Why am I not taking aspirin if the pain is that bad? Because my headache's forcing me to focus and I don't feel like stomping on my poor foot or hitting any bruises just to get this chapter done. When this chapter's done, I'm going to bed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anything else unless I say otherwise.

Chapter Eighteen

The pain was beyond anything she had ever felt before and the worst thing was, she had no way to make it heal. Time would heal it, she supposed, but how long would it be before the pain fully went away? Would it ever go away?

Raven ran through the torn land with tears rolling down her face. She wanted her twin but she knew that her twin wouldn't be able to help her anymore. Her twin wouldn't be able to get hurt since she was in a better place.

At least, that's what she wanted to believe. Raven didn't know where those like her went when they died. Did they go to Heaven because of their humanity or did they go to Hell because of their demonic heritage? Maybe they didn't go anywhere but got trapped in limbo.

Now that she thought about it, she really hoped that people like her went to Heaven for all of their good deeds. If they went somewhere else just because someone was prejudice she was going to be pissed and would probably make it her personal mission while on the other side to make it so her kind could at least go somewhere good if they did good.

Heh, equal rights for half demons. That was sure to go over well with the demons and humans.

She stopped when she realized one of Trigon's followers was following her and was preparing to attack while she was preoccupied with her thoughts. Bracing herself for the attack, Raven willed her powers to her hands. Distantly she wondered how many of Trigon's followers she could kill before she rejoined her friends.

Deciding that the challenge was set, Raven attacked.

"I'm pleased that you've been getting along with my daughters' brothers and sisters. I know they're difficult to handle." Arella said before taking a sip of her tea. "Especially the older ones."

"They're not too difficult." Beast Boy boasted.

From the look that had appeared in Arella's eyes, she knew her daughters' siblings perfectly well. "Well, after we got used to them." Cyborg amended.

Arella nodded slightly before setting her tea down. "Did she suffer? A mother can never stand to bear the question of if her child suffered in their final… moments." Arella said as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"No." Robin told her. "Alynn passed away fairly quickly."

"I always knew that my daughter was going to die. Fate, it seems, isn't very kind of my daughters. My youngest girl gets told that she's going to be the cause of mankind's destruction and my oldest girl gets told that she's going to die because of my youngest."

Mothers really did hurt when their child suffered. How much agony did she endure because of what was planned for her daughters? Even with the time that she had to brace herself, the pain was still there and it seemed to grow stronger. Had Arella actually hoped that she would be in her grave before Alynn passed into the next world?

"Friend Alynn has surely done many glorious and wondrous things." Starfire said in an attempt to reassure Arella. "Friend Raven will be here before long and she will without a doubt be pleased to see her mother in good health."

Arella forced a smile. It was hard not to like her daughters' friends with their conflicting personalities that somehow managed to blend together. Clearly Raven had chosen friends that she could be proud of and that she would either kill or die for. "I trust that Raven will as well." Arella confirmed. "If there's anything she's good at, it's her will to live on even when others have given up."

Damn it, she was running out of time but she was too hurt and weary to keep moving. Maybe she should have brought part of her last opponent with her so she could have a meal. Nobody would mind if she were covered in blood just as long as it wasn't hers.

No, her mother would care. By agreeing to this whole mess then she had agreed to go against everything that the monks had taught her. They had wanted peace and here she was, adding onto the fighting.

Did she care though? It didn't bother her that she was taking lives. All she was trying to do was get back to her friends and little brother while she still had a chance. She had only four hours to get to them before they were sent home.

Would that be a bad thing though? Meys would be safe on Earth with her friends and she could heal. When she healed, she could go back to Earth and reassure everybody that she was safe.

No, she couldn't do that. She needed to get moving once again and this time she couldn't stop.

He wanted her to be safe. He wanted her to come back and to hear her call him an idiot. He wanted to smell her scent again and see those amethyst eyes looking at him with such a calm look that it was almost creepy.

Beast Boy didn't say anything as he waited anxiously, his eyes flickering around the ruins for the familiar blue cloak. She was still alive, he could feel it. He could feel her very presence brushing against his as if telling him that she was coming as quickly as she could.

Somehow he knew that she was hurt but she didn't want to stop. She was going as quickly as she dared to, but she couldn't bring herself to do anything else. He could tell that she had enough power to transport them all back to Earth, but only when she was healed enough to be able to do the proper spell.

There! His eyes fixed on a flash of blue as his heart began to soar. It was her! "Raven!" He shouted before transforming into a bird and flying down to where Raven was moving towards the tower.

"Raven!"

She nearly jumped when she heard Beast Boy's voice shout and watched as he flew down to her in one of his animal forms. A soft smile spread across her face as she stopped and watched as he changed back to normal, seeing the smile across his face. "You made it." Raven said softly. "Meys got you all here in one piece."

Beast Boy hugged the other Titan as carefully as he could, making note of all of her injuries. There were cuts across her face and neck while gaping gashes crossed the rest of her body. Whatever fight she had been in had obviously been a bad one. "Get on, I'll take you up." Beast Boy said before transforming into a pterodactyl.

Without arguing, Raven climbed onto his back before surrendering to the peace that had been wanting to take over for so long now.

The Titans and Meys watched as Raven hugged her mother, her face showing both peace and pain. "You've done well, my daughter." Arella told her daughter as she touched Raven's pale face. "I'm so proud of you. All of you."

Raven looked at her mother for a moment before answering, "But I couldn't protect sister. I couldn't-"

"Raven," Arella's voice was soft and soothing, "there was nothing that you could do. It had been predetermined just as everything else is."

Nodding slightly, Raven hugged her mother again before offering a little smile. "I'll come home again to visit soon." Raven said softly.

She went over to her friends and smiled softly at them as she picked Meys up. "Will I like Earth, big sister?" Meys questioned with a worried look.

Kissing her brother's nose, Raven smiled softly. "I don't know," she admitted before looking at her friends. "But I do know that we can do anything as long as we're together."

Waving to Arella, the group was surrounded by a light as Raven chanted the spell that would take them back to Earth.

lostmoonchild: Damn it! The story's over and done with and I'm not happy about it! Oh well, all things must eventually come to a pass and I think I did pretty good with this story even though I abandoned it for over a year. Anyway, read and review, flames will be accepted.


End file.
